Carribia and America
by furrfurr2001
Summary: A story where America knows just how England felt when he wanted independence…enjoy! P.S. Thank you all! I could not have imagined so many views!
1. The Disappearance

(Note: I'm not good writing fanfic, so just roll with it ok? I have amazing ideas but its really hard getting it on paper. No judging. At all. Unless Cat is reading this then she can judge away so we can laugh and geek out some more. CAT ONLY! 3 u Cat!)

This story can be narrated by either Carribia or America. Starts off with America (yay)

A bell rang downstairs. I didn't care. I had just gotten this new video game, a racing game. I was completely engrossed, and I was winning! The door opened behind me. "America?" It was Finland. I paused the game and looked at him, annoyed. "What is it Finnland? I was winning!" Finland looked embarrassed. "Well,..." "Spit it out already!" I snapped. "England and France were busy fighting, so I came to you, since well, you'll understand in a little bit. There's a child running around, alone. She has been showing up in the villages, but she has no mother or father with her." I understood in a flash. "You mean...like...when I was little." Finland nodded. "Well? What are we waiting for? Lets go!"

I have to admit, I was nervous. Not a lot, mind you, since I am amazing. But a little. A little kid. Just like I had been when...when England found me. I shook those thoughts off. _The past is in the past America. Let it go. _We got to the meadow, but no one was there. Finland shrugged. "She is usually here." "Oh well." I was a little disappointed, but not that much. After all, just a little kid, right?

I put all thoughts of the little mystery girl out of my mind. I went to an Alliance meeting, kicked butt, and rocked my new video game. I went on with my life as usual. One day, I decided to go play baseball with Finland. He didn't say anything about the child, neither did I. After about one and a half hours, Finland left. Had some meeting with Switzerland or somthing. No problem! I practiced pitching. At one point, I shot a ball out of the field. It landed in a clearing. I walked over to get it, but it wasn't there. "Strange." I said to myself. "HEY! Whoever is stealing my baseballs, give them back!" I looked around. A clump of grass rustled. I moved towards it. When I got really close, the clump shivered again. I gently pulled back the stems, and in the clearing, was a little girl. Next to her was a little teepee made of sticks. And my baseball. The girl has tanned skin, long black hair plaited down her back in a braid, and sky blue eyes. She saw me. "Hello." I was surprised. "You aren't afraid?" "No." came back her simple answer. "My name is America." I said. She looked me up and down. Then she smiled. "My name is Carribia." I crouched down next to her. "Do you live here?" She looked down. "Yes. Do you want your ball back?" "Nah" I said. "You can keep it." She smiled. I looked at my watch. "I have to go now." I told her. "Will you come back tomorrow?" "Of course." I got up and she ran to me and hugged me. Then she pulled away and ran into her little house. I did not tell her that I could only stay for a week in Finland.

I visited Carribia every day. We would play with the baseball or she would chase me around the grass. She would get tired and fall asleep in my arms. I felt that I had to protect her. To give her a family. To raise her. In a flash, I realised why Britain had protested when I wanted independence. He had felt the same feelings I had now. I pushed the guilt away. I was America! The most independent country ever! We had the hamburger! _No need to come crawling back to Britain anyway _I told myself.

On the last day I was in Finland I came to visit Carribia. She was happy and ready to go. But I guess she saw the serious look on my face. She sat down, looking up at me expectantly. I started. "Carribia, I...I have to leave early today." "Why?" she asked. "I have to go back to America in time for the next Alliance meeting." "What's an Alliance?" "A group of people that fight the Axis." "What's the Axis?" "Nevermind! The point is that I have to go!" She looked down. She got up and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her close. When she let go there were tears in her eyes. I got up to leave, but I started speaking again. I really don't know why I did what I did next. "If you want to...well, you could come live with me." Her head snapped up. Her eyes were shining. "Really? You...you would be my...brother?" "Of course. And you would be my sister. Now come on. Lets go home." She took my hand, and we walked away, back towards the plane.

On the plane ride home, Carribia fell asleep. On top of me. I looked down on her, and felt a surge of affection. Suddenly, I felt really stupid. She was the girl Finland had been talking about! Sometimes I felt really oblivious. A little girl, obviously a new country, alone. _Like you were, when Britain found you._ a voice in my head said. _Shut up._ I told it. Britain and I were not brothers. Not anymore. Carribia and Canada were my siblings. Not Britain. Not anymore.

Carribia was really fun to have around. She was good at video games, and got along well with other countries that came around. She found a picture of me and Britain in the storage room, and asked about it, but I managed to dodge it. She is still curious though, and keeps trying to spring it on me when I least expect it. "Who's the guy in the picture with you?" I just laughed and told her to keep trying. She pranked me the other day too, hiding and putting a fake note on her door that she had gone to go beat up Russia. She got me too. Bad. After about a week of this, it was time for the Alliance meeting. I left Carribia at home and flew to Britains house. We all sat around the table, me arriving last, poking fun at Britain about his food like I always do. Britain was about to speak when a voice shouted out : "Hey! You're the guy from the picture in America's basement!" "Carribia!" I shouted. She poked her head in the door. "Who's that?" Britain asked. I groaned. "My little sister. Carribia." She ran to me and jumped on to my lap. "Continue, please." The other countries were staring at her. "Go on. Keep talking." The meeting commenced, Carribia behaving herself except for one point where we were discussing the Axis and she burst out "Who's the Axis?" I sent her to play outside and turned around to see Britain. He looked confused. "What did she mean by 'The guy from the picture in the basement'?

I was slowly turning the color of a tomato. "Well, ah...She found a picture of you and me from when we were little and has been pestering me about it ever since." I burst out. He nodded slowly. "I see. Well, see you next meeting then." He walked away, leaving me in silence. Guilt? Was that the feeling in my stomach? "No." I muttered to myself, walking outside to find Carribia. The voice in my head started saying something again. _SHUT UP! _I yelled to it before it could mess with me again.

Carribia seemed to enjoy Alliance meetings. She would find a way to sneak into every one, even one in Russia. We were all sitting down at France's house. Britain started. "Now that everyone is here-" Carribia cut him off. "No! What about the people waiting outside! They have to be here too!" China frowned. "There are no more people." "Yes there are!" She insisted. "The one that looks like you," pointing at China "The one with blond hair frowning a lot and the one with the white flag and brown hair." Everyone gasped. Except me. Then it hit. "The Axis!" Britain rolled his eyes. "No, really? I never would have guessed." "Well? What are we waiting for? I'll be the hero!"

As expected, the Axis was outside the door, spying. We cornered them. Germany did manage to knock out China though. But Russia eventually got them. We tied them up and brought them into the room. Germany was angry, Japan was unresponsive, and Italy was waving a white flag. As usual. But Germany was not the only angry country around. Carribia was upset too. She kept shoving me around and asking why we hated the Axis. I explained it to her, but she still looked troubled. Japan looked at her curiously. "Who are you?" She, being Carribia, came back with a complicated, intense answer. "Carriba." she said. Japan asked another question. "Are you part of the Alliance?" Carribia looked thoughtful. "I don't know. America is my older brother, so I guess I have loyalty to them but…" She let the rest of her sentence peeter off. We put the Axis into some jail cells. We left them there and we all left.

That night there was a huge thunderstorm. Carribia had a nightmare, and came into my room. She was scared, and I could not seem to convince her that it was just wind and water. She kept crying out; "He's outside! Right outside!" every time she said this, she would start to shake, and I would press her close to me and comfort her. I finally took her downstairs to show her that the was no one outside. I carried her, and she clung to me tightly. I opened to door. She shrieked in terror. There was a hooded figure standing outside the door. It stepped inside to reveal...Russia. I patted her. "See? Its just Russia." She sniffed. "I know." Russia looked concerned. "Is she alright?" "Just a nightmare. I dont mean to be rude, but what are you doing here? Its the middle of the night!" Russia smiled. It was so damn creepy…"I have heard that France and Austria plan to attack you!" I was confused. Me and France got along OK, but Austria? Why him? We barely knew each other. Freak. "Do you know why?" I said softly, since Carribia had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Russia pointed at Carriba. "They want her."

Russia left. I put Carribia to bed. Then I went to my room and sat down. France was planning an attack to get Carribia? And Austria? What!? She was a sweet kid, but the only riches with her were turquoise and coconuts. And adamant loyalty. What was going on?

Carribia

What Russia said scared me. Badly. I was a little country, a young country. France? Austria? Why? These thoughts whirled around my head as I tried to sleep. Were the bigger countries willing to start a war? Over me? I was confused beyond belief. Were they doing to get at America? When I fell asleep, I had a awful nightmare. America, on the ground, bleeding from a horrifying bullet wound. A bloody battlefield. France laughing as he kicked America's body. Britain, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his brother's body. I awoke screaming, crying, gasping for breath. My face was red, and I burst into America's room. He opened his arms, and I ran to him, hugging him so tightly he had to ease my arms of him. I buried my face in his shirt and sobbed. When I had stopped, he asked me what had happened. I told him I had a nightmare. He rested his hand lightly on my head and held me close. He didn't ask what it was about. I was glad.

A few months later, America went to war with Austria and France. I was terrified, but he himself kept out of the fight. Until one day. I was playing with video games with Grey, and I was beating him. America walked into the room. We ignored him and kept playing. Like we always did. "Hey." he said hesitantly. "Can you pause that for a second?" I put my controller down immediately. America was as serious about video games as I was. He would not ask me to stop unless it was serious. He started with the words I had been dreading for months. "I'm going to war." "NOPE!" I yelled. "NOPE NOPE NOPE!" I threw my arms around his neck. "You can't go." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me sadly. I have to his eyes seemed to be saying. "When?" I managed to say. "Half and hour." was his reply. I ran from the room. "Carribia…" he called after me, but I managed to hide. He left, but with more weight than he thought he was leaving with. I had to stop him. Keep him from getting hurt or worse…

The battlefield was a nightmare. America had allied himself with Britain, but it was a gruesome fight. Soldiers everywhere, fighting, wounded or...dead. But America was a general. He did not really fight. I hoped. I stayed in a tent, caring for wounded soldiers. They reacted wonderfully to my medicines. One day Britain came in wounded. A shot to the side. I pulled my hood down as I treated him, but he recognised me. He told me that America was now fighting up front. He grasped my hand and told me to go to him. So I did.

America

As I fought, I worried about Carribia. She was at home. What would happen if she got hurt, or had a nightmare, or something happened? Would she be alright? Another wave of fighters streamed in front of ours, the French soldiers losing ground. Yes! Triumphantly, I turned back towards the tent, and saw Carribia running towards me. She shouted something, but the sound of gunshot drowned out her words. Then, searing pain in my head, and everything went black.

Carribia

I ran towards America. He turned, and I saw the gap in the fighting, right behind him. I shouted a warning, but he didn't hear. Time seemed to freeze. I saw the lone gunmen take a shot, he aimed and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the air to my brother's head. He fell, the look on his face surprise. I ran across the field to him. It was as horrifying as my nightmare! A horrible wound in his head, battlefield all around. "No!" A voice cried from across the battlefield. Britain ran over, a bandage over his side. "America…" Somehow, he managed to open his eyes. He weakly clutched Britain's hand. "Take care of my sister" he whispered. "Don't talk like that! You're not going to die!" I was sobbing by then. The medics had ran out onto the field and had a stretcher. They carried him of, his last words ringing in the air; "I'm sorry!"

At the hospital, it looked even worse than before. He was lying on the bed, hooked up to all of these tubes, unconscious. Britain had never left his brother's side for a moment. One terrifying moment, he opened his eyes. Canada had come over as well, so it was not like there were no people around him. But the weakness in his eyes scared me. A lot. I threw my arms around him. He laughed weakly. I held him as he coughed and spluttered from all the drugs in his system. After a large coughing fit, he fell back into unconsciousness and the doctor entered. His face was grave. He began. "I'm afraid that the bullet wound pierced his brain. Not a lot, but enough that there is a fatal possibility. If his heart rate starts to drop then it's all over." The doctor was cruel. _Then it's all over? _So, so clinical. It was my brother!

America

I woke up in a hospital room. Canada, Britain and Carribia were sitting around the bed, tired looking. Carribia saw me and threw her arms around me. I laughed but it petered of into a cough. Then my eyes grew heavy and I fell back into unconsciousness. I knew that I had been shot. I'm not stupid. I had heard the doctor's words. But I did feel darkness, promising to take the pain away. I tried, I really did, but something was holding on to me. I opened my eyes to see what it was. It was Carribia. Behind her were Britain and Canada. Somehow they were keeping me here, in between life and death. I heard a faint cry. I didn't understand. I felt no difference...except an awful void where Carribia's hand had been.

Carribia

I was watching the monitors beside America's bed when one started to slow and blink. The heart rate. The world spun before my eyes. It seemed to grow light and dark at the same time, flickering. I let out a hoarse cry, tearing myself away from the bed and running out of the room. No! No! It couldn't happen. My arrogant, argumentative, teasing, amazing brother could not be gone! I ran off into the night. I would not be a country anymore. I would live amongst humans. Everything would be fine. Everything.

I integrated myself into a school in America. I took on the name Sydney Ward. I made two amazing friends, Cat and Kathryn. I told them about my adventures as a country, pretending to make it up. Slowly at first, but then we wrote all kinds of stories. I would spy on meetings, see what was happening in the world I had fled. Kathryn was good at drawing, so I described my friends and family to her and she drew them. We created videos of them, with our pictures. We matched songs to the different countries. I lived with my friends for 3 years. I even aged like a human. My human form was a little different from what I used to look like. My hair was light brown, my eyes hazel, and I was taller. One day I told my friends who I really was. They actually believed me, which was amazing. Cat kept pestering me for more info, while Kathryn wanted pictures for her to copy and draw. They stood by me on days when I cried for the life I had left, but did not let me live in the past. They were amazing friends. No one could ask for more.

Cat and Kathryn had been planning something, I could tell as they looked at me. Kathryn slyly invited me over to her house. Cat turned out to be there too, and I asked them what they had been planning. They revealed nothing though. We had a sleepover. We draw Hetalia (Which is what we called our stories, thanks to our japanese friend Misaki). We watched movies and talked. When we finally went to bed it was late. _Humans are better than countries._ I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

I awoke to Cat poking me with a stick. "What?" I asked groggily. Cat's eyes were shining in the way they do when she is excited about something. "Come downstairs! Quickly!" She took off down the stairs. I sighed and got up. Then I saw the clock.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys? Its 4:45 in the morning for god's sake!" I hissed. Kathryn and Cat broke out into laughter. "That's not the thing you should be mad about _Carribia_! I stiffened. Kathryn had called me Carribia. What the heck. Cat was behind me. "This is!" Then she hit me on the head with a baseball bat.

America

I recovered from the bullet wound surprisingly easily. The doctors were amazed. They of course did not know we were countries and healed like gods. But even though the physical wounds were healed, my emotional ones were not. Carribia was gone. Disappeared off the face of this god-forsaken earth. Britain really helped though. He worked his butt off trying to find her. So did I. After 3 years of searching, I gave up. Britain did not. He worked tirelessly. Day in, day out. It was touching. On the 3rd year of the day I lost her, he came over to my place. I was on my computer, logging on to my email. He walked in and sat besides me. Leaned over and looked at my screen. Then he gasped. There was an email from carribiangirl . I clicked on it. There was a short message; I love you.

That was the only thing there. I desperately tried to email back, but there was no response. I went to a meeting even more depressed than usual. China's house. We discussed the usual, how to get the Axis after they had escaped and had been attacking. I did not participate much. Then there was a large thump on the door. We heard muffled voices. Britain got up and opened the door. 2 young human! girls tumbled in, along with a large cloth bag. They brushed themselves off and surveyed the room. They then picked up the bag and opened it. Another young girl fell out. She got up, turned to the other girls and said "I. Hate. You!" Then all 3 of them laughed. The one that had fallen out of the bag turned to look at the room. Her eyes swept across all of us. They stopped on me. Her eyes widened. She turned back to the other girls. "What the hell is WRONG with you?!" The others just laughed even harder. France scoffed. "Humans? Hah! What are you doing here?" The two girls that originally found the meeting introduced themselves. "I'm Cat and this is Kathryn." The other said "My name is Sydney.". The other girls frowned. "No, its not!" Cat said. The other insisted. "Yes it is! This is great of you guys, except for the hitting-on-the-head-with-a-stick part, but really! I told you, my place is with you now." The others shook their heads. China started talking. "Um, excuse me, this is my house, so could you kindly explain what is going on?" Kathryn nodded. Then she gave a simple answer that carried a lot of meaning; "We brought our friend home."

Carribia

I couldn't believe it! Cat and Kathryn had brought me all the way across the world just to get me back to here! I even thought for a second that America was there! I've been known to confuse America with Canada a few times, but this! So realistic! When Kathryn almost spilled, I almost fainted. I made eye contact with Britain. His eyes widened when he recognised me. I don't know how, but he did. He smiled, but didn't say anything. My choice then.

I began talking. "A few years ago, my brother was shot in the head. It was brutal. When his vitals started to fade at the hospital, I couldn't take it. So I ran away. I went to live with others. Three years I lived with them, until one day they hit me with a baseball bat. They brought me here. Any questions?" My friends laughed. "Show them!" Cat urged. I sighed. "Fine. You owe me so much now…" I let it hang. Then I started to change

My hair darkened. My eyes turned blue. My clothes changed from T-shirt and jeans to T-shirt and blue skirt. And grief welled up inside me for my lost brother. 5 of the countries sitting around the table gasped. Except Canada. But...what? Canada was over by France, holding his bear. But that meant...

America

When the young girl began to change, it reminded me of something. When she finished, I saw grief etched across her features. She looked so familiar. Who was she? She was staring at me with her sky-blue eyes. So familiar. Then it clicked. "Carribia?" I whispered. She didn't hear. "Carribia?" I dropped to the ground. She ran to me, and I held her in my arms. I was crying, and she was crying. It was the best moment of my life.


	2. Broken Dreams pt 1

4 years later…

America

Carribia grew into a beautiful young nation. She grew strong, but never had any urge to attack. Unless it was Prussia. She _hated _Prussia. He would always tease her about being a girl. She would get him back with jellyfish in his bed at night. Portuguese-man-o-wars were some of her fonder specimens, I believe. She would have made a formidable country to have in the Allies. But there was one problem. She didn't want to! She had some sympathy for the Axis, of all things!

She kept thinking that violence was not the answer, blah blah, all that new age hippie stuff. She could have been a ruling power, but she hesitated. She almost seemed to know something I didn't…

Carribia

I was scared. Really, really scared. After I had come back _they had kidnapped me!_ I had been thinking about what had happened. I had dreamed that America got shot in the head, he did! If that was some power, like England had, then everyone I cared about could be in danger! America, Hungary, my human friends Cat and Kathryn, Britain...the list went on and on! And I couldn't just not sleep, and running away wouldn't do anything about dreams. Maybe I could ask America. But if I had a good dream, about countries I did not like...

I went to America about what happened. He thought about it. But then he told me to go to England. "Why Britain?" He laughed. "He has always been obsessed with magic. Him and his imaginary friends!" I smiled. I had seen Britain talking to Flying Mint Bunny on more than one occasion. But ask him? Nah. He was more into black magic. Not really my thing. I wondered if America and Britain were starting to make up. They still fought, but I was starting to think that maybe they enjoyed it. Plus, even if me and America fought, we would not fight for so long! I wonder what happened exactly? It was big enough to start a war! Maybe I'll ask Britain about it. Ask Britain. Dammit. I was getting my thoughts away from psychic death dreams. Oh well. Who else was into magic? Russia? NOPE! I thought some more. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. I guess I'll ask my friends at home. Yeah, I still thought of my friends as home. With a start I realized I had not seen them for 2 months! Oh no! They might think I abandoned them! I have to go!

I arrived at Cat's house nervously. I rung the doorbell. Kathryn answered it. She had her head turned the other way. "Cat! Someone's at the door!" "Let them in." a voice called faintly. Turning away, I realized Kathryn had not even seen me. "What's up?" I asked. She replied "Me and my friend. We're kind of fighting." "What? Why?" "Our other friend left. Cat wants us to wait and see if she'll come back, but I vote that we should go find her!" I almost laughed at that point. Wow! They were fighting about the best way to find me! I said slyly, "I bet my money on Cat." she turned, frowning. "Why would you…" she screamed. "SYDNEY!" Cat came running down the hall. "What? I heard you say.." I laughed and hugged my best friends. All my worrying was for nothing!

We all sat in Cat's bedroom. I looked around, and the thoughts of the dreams roared into my head again. Dammit! They looked ecstatic. Kathryn kept hitting herself on the head, muttering. "How did I not notice? HOW?" Cat was just happy. They showed my new videos they had made. Finally, we stopped talking and sat in silence. I took a deep breath. _Just remember, these are the best friends in the world. _Yeah right. That made me feel better. They could be at the top of the list of people that my psychic death dreams would target. They looked at me expectantly. Here we go.

I launched right in. "You all know the story of how America got shot, right?" They nodded. I had told them. What happened involved a sleepover, a baseball bat, and a cloth bag. "Well, right before he went off to war, I had a dream. I saw him.." I choked back a lump in my throat. "I saw him lying on the ground, bleeding. I saw Britain holding him. I saw everything that happened." My friends stared at me. I took another deep breath. "Also, right before the war, I had another dream. I thought of a evil person standing outside the door, waiting…I told America, and we went downstairs. Russia was there. He delivered news that Austria and France were going to attack." They were still staring at me. Kathryn spoke first. "So what you're saying, is that you have some sort of psychic dream?" Cat said "Cool!" I was getting angry. "No, not cool! These dreams always bring bad news! You guys could be next!" They started laughing. I was confused as heck. What?

When they pulled themselves together, I was still standing there, confused. "Why are you laughing?" They smiled. "From what I see, these dreams of your's predict the future, not change it." Kathryn said. Cat nodded. "Yeah. Still, these things haven't happened for a while, have they?" "You saying that, I will have one tonight." I muttered. She laughed. "There's nothing funny about it!" Kathryn, always the voice of reason, stepped in. "America didn't die, did he?" I groaned. "Karma. You saying that, he'll have a heart attack from his burgers." This time all 3 of us laughed. "Listen, I'm sorry I haven't contacted you guys in a while." "We understand." Kathryn said kindly. Cat muttered "Just don't do it again, ok?" I promised, and we arranged for them to come over in a few days. I left the house relaxed again. _You thinking this way, you'll have one the next night. _said a little voice in my brain.

I didn't have a dream that night. I had one the next night. I was in a dark room, as water slowly filled it. There was a hand reaching out of the darkness. I reached out to it, but missed. The water slowly went over my head. I screamed, but it was muffled by...covers? I woke up, the sheets soaked in sweat, my skin clammy. America opened the door, blinking sleep from his eyes. "My god, do you have to scream while you're sleeping all the time?" But he walked over and sat down, putting his arm around me. I leaned into him, enjoying the fact that he would always be here for me, no matter what. I shuddered, thinking of my nightmare. Drowning? But I could swim. I was an island nation for god's sake! And the hand...it seemed familiar. How? What was going on?


	3. Broken Dreams pt 2

**(Sorry for the wait! Finals are evil things. ;) ) btw, There might be a new relationship in the early stages here! Canada might start falling in love with a certain island girl of ours…*smirks* I've needed to say this...I don't own Hetalia (I wish) or its characters, except Carribia, (She says hi) so this is pure fanfiction in it's prime.**

I was drowning. Again. I begged myself to wake up. Nothing worked. I had had the same dream for almost every night for the last couple weeks. Drowning in a dark room, a hand reaching out to me, missing, blackness... I awoke in darkness. The sheets were covered in sweat. America was beside me, holding my hand. He stroked my head comfortingly. "The same dream?" I nodded. He hugged me, and I leaned against him, shuddering. I looked at the clock. 6:30. Oh well. Nightmares or no nightmares, I wouldn't get back to sleep again. America got up and offered me his hand. I took it and pulled myself up. "Alliance meeting today." America said casually. I started. "But there was one only four days ago." America frowned. "The Axis. They are making-" I stopped him. Then glared at him. "Really? Can I get an explanation? Why do you guys fight again? Really. Why cant we all just get along and go beat up Prussia?" America laughed. "Not Prussia again!" I snorted. "Who does like Prussia?" "Not you!" America said with a laugh.

America

I joked around with Carribia as usual, but the frequent nightmares were starting to worry me. She would toss and turn, and wake up in cold sweat. Sometimes she would start muttering stuff, usually "Wake up! Wake up!" but it was scary. She was too old to be having nightmares every night! It was really weird. I considered taking her to a doctor, but human doctors were unreliable at the best of times. Meaning they would be no help at all. Oh well. Meeting time. I grabbed a burger from the fridge and walked out the door. Carribia followed. She caught up with me and sighed. "Another meeting where you countries argue about what to do over the Axis." I snorted. "They want to rule the world Carribia. All of it." She raised an eyebrow. We'd had this argument before, and she would usually win. By then though, we were at the car, and driving to the meeting.

She was silent in the car, looking out the window. I wondered if the Axis was the only thing bothering her. I caught a glance of her in the rearview mirror. She was crying silently, staring out the window as the cars streamed by. "Hey, what's wrong?" "Nothing." she replied calmly. If I hadn't seen her crying, no one could guess there was anything wrong. "Carribia, you're crying. What's up?" She quickly dried her tears. "Thinking." she muttered. "Carribia." I said, with a hint of annoyance in my voice. She quickly shot back; "What? Sometimes you sit in your room crying for no reason, then never tell me what's wrong!" I sighed. She was right. Sometimes I dream about the times when I was little, and Britain would take care of me. We both had deep scars from that war, and I could only imagine what would have happened if I had lost. I shuddered automaticly. Uh oh. Carribia shouted triumphantly. "There! You were thinking, then you shivered. Hah!" "Oh shut up!" I replied good naturedly. She was constantly picking at things, never letting go, springing it on an unsuspecting hero at any given moment. It was annoying, but endearing.

Carribia

We drove up to the big building where the meetings were held. The other countries' cars were all parked out front. America drove into a parking space and slammed the brakes. "My god, who taught you how to drive? Poland?" He laughed. "Hey, this was good. We're not dead!" I groaned. The only person who could drive worse than America was England. And that was only because he was used to driving on the other sides of roads. You'd think as countries they could at least take a drivers ed!

The meeting took forever! I decided to sneak out of it before a fist fight between France and Britain. The door closed with a slight click behind me. I was home free! But where to go? Maybe that island where the Axis was supposedly marooned. That would be cool. I'd only been there once. The Caribbean, I mean. Really! Strange, but true. I hopped a flight and took off.

America

I knew Caribia hated meetings. She used to enjoy them, but all we had talked about lately was the Axis. Carribia still had feelings of sympathy for them, but really? They wanted control of the planet! But when she snuck out of the meeting, I didn't really care. I was too busy betting on Britain to win a fight against France. Carribia slipped my mind completely. So when the meeting broke up, I expected to find her outside, chatting with Canada or whatever. Beating up Prussia. Anything. But she was not there. Found out that a motorcycle had been stolen and had taken of towards the airport. Oh no. Where was she?

Carribia

No, I did not steal the motorcycle! I walked, for god's sake its three blocks away! But anyway, the flight took four hours but I used a hack and got free first class! Yay! We landed and I took off, running through the jungle. I built a small teepee out of sticks and waited till dark. When the sun set I broke the teepee and snuck off to the beach. I saw a fire burning. I crept closer and saw it was the Axis! I casually walked out the jungle and plopped down next to Germany. They started, and then stared. I laughed. "You should see the looks on your faces! Hilarious!" The Axis was just staring at me. Japan too. Then he spoke. "You are America's little sister, are you not?" I nodded. I smiled at Italy, who looked like he was going to fall over. Germany found his voice. "What are you doing here?" I shrugged. He looked at me in confusion. "Then why did you come here?" I sighed. "I wanted to ask you a question." He nodded. "Why do you and the Allies hate each other so much? Did something happen?" There was silence. Then Germany and Japan stood up, shedding their jackets. Then, Carribia saw...oh no. The Allies. Had anyone seen her yet? Russia shot a glance in her direction but stayed silent. Good. America called out a greeting, then "China! I choose you!" I groaned, but quietly. "Worst pun ever." I muttered. Then I saw Germany and Japan getting beat up. Carribia pulled a black hood over her head, disguising herself, then joined the fight with inhuman grace. She spun and was able to keep China from hitting Germany on the head. China was unprepared for the new adversary, and thus was confused. The darkness helped to hide her movements, and although she did not speak, China acted confused. Like he knew her. He had helped her fight after all. Germany was getting up, and China now faced a force of 3 strong adversaries. He glanced at America. _Big mistake! _I thought gleefully. I swept his legs out from under him and planted her foot on his chest. The other Axis members were glaring at the Alliance, but they were shooting glances at her from the side. Carribia didn't think they should bother. All of the Alliance's members were staring at her. I realized, coming out of the thrill of a good fight, that I had to get out, fast. So I ran off into the jungle. Then I flew.

America

When the black robed figure had attacked China on the beach, the moves seemed almost familiar. He was obviously trained, but by who? Last time we heard, the Axis was not casually accepting new members. So who was this guy?

When I came home, after searching for Carribia, I found out she was at home. Playing video games with Tony, of all things. I shouted at her angrily. "What are you doing?" She shot back "Video games, duh." I sighed. "Why did you leave?" Still pissed about my angry entrance, she was in a sharp mood. "You really think I wanted to listen to that?" I sat down next to her. She shot me a glance but then looked away. Then she got up. Abruptly, she said; "I'm going out. I promised Mat I'd help him with something." She left the room, leaving Tony and I in silence. She seemed...aggressive. Like Britain when he gets a bad cup of tea. I felt the usual pang when I thought of Britain. Ever since the war, I had little feelings of guilt for hurting the Englishman so badly. I pushed those thoughts away. Next problem. What was she doing with Canada?

Carribia

I came up with the first excuse I thought of to get out of that room. America had seemed worried… Probably stressed. He didn't handle losing to well. Which meant that was my fault. Still. I didn't regret my little trip at all. Although the home trip was hazy...How did I get home? Probably just fell asleep on the plane. It's just messing with my memory. Yeah. Sure.

I actually did promise Canada something. So I went over. He said there was something bothering him. Nothing more. So I rode to his house. Grabbed a taxi. Paid. Got out and walked up the front steps. I let myself in and yelled his name. "Mat! You said you needed something?" His face appeared at the top of the stairs. "Its Kuma-whatsit. He's sick.

**Sorry what is that damn bear's name? Post in the comments! **

I walked up the stairs, following Mat. He pushed open a door and there was the bear, lying down, heat rising of him like the sun. I quickly checked him over. "Just a fever." I told Mat. He sighed with relief. "What should I do?" "Keep him hydrated and warm. He'll feel cold so it won't matter. Call me again if the fever breaks. Or gets worse." I turned to leave. Then I stopped. "But then again, maybe I could stay for a little until I can see how bad it is. If you don't mind." He smiled. "I don't mind. We could go downstairs and watch a movie or something." "That would be great."

Canada

**Hey guys Canada here! He's gonna pick up the story from here, so just tell me if he's too quiet, ok?**

When Carribia turned to leave, I felt a little pang in my chest. Did she want to leave so soon? Was it my fault? Then she turned around, her expression thoughtful. "Maybe I could stay for a while until I can see how bad it is?" My heart started thumping. I answered, but my thoughts were elsewhere. Did Carribia really just say she could stay? Really? We walked downstairs where there was a tv. She smiled. "I have a great movie." She sat down on the couch and turned the tv on. She scrolled through the movies until she found the one she was looking for. She turned it on. Frozen. I hadn't seen this before. I realized I was still standing. I sat down next to her. She smiled and my heart fluttered. I was enraptured by the movie, and I could tell Carribia loved it too. At one point she turned and curled up, cuddling into me. She was tired, I could tell, but she watched the whole movie. But the movie wasn't the only Frozen thing. I didn't know what to do. Eventually, I decided to put my arm around her. Best. Decision. Of. My. Entire. Freaking. Life. She snuggled into me, and fell asleep. Before I knew it, I was asleep, and we were both passed out on my couch.

Something shook my shoulder. I ignored it, and it shook harder. I opened my eyes. Carribia was standing over me. "I have to check on your bear." I nodded and got up. She walked upstairs, then stopped at the top. 'Come on!" but gently. I walked up. She was leaning over Kuma with her hand on his forehead. She looked up. "His fever had gone down, but he is still warm and needs rest. He'll be fine." "How are you so good with animals?" I marveled. Her expression looked troubled. "I was always like this. I have the power to heal as well." She looked embarrassed. "Heal?" "Like this." She pulled out a knife and slashed my arm. "Hey!" She frowned, and her hand lit up a soft blue. She placed it over the cut, and I felt it cooling. When she pulled it away, the was not even a scar. I stared at my arm, wondering if it was a trick. She smiled, that gorgeous smile. "Like that."

America

Where was she? She went over to Canada's hours ago! Was she alright? Was she mad at me? Was she lost? Did I make her mad so that she wants Mat to be her brother and not me? The last question horrified me. Was it true? I used my link with Mat to call to him. *_Mat? You there?* _Mat replied. *_Yeah. What's up? You ok?_* *_Sort of...is Carribia with you?* *Yeah. Why?* *She ok?* *She's fine. I asked her to check up on Kuma. Fever. Just a cold.* *Ok. Tell her to come home when she's finished.* *Ok. See you.* _Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. She was checking up on the bear. _Thank god!_

Canada

I cocked my head slightly as Al called. I mouthed to Carribia. _He wants to know where you are. _She nodded. After a while, she went home. I felt strangely empty. I missed her, I guess. My house was kind of lonely after all. I drank some maple syrup and went to bed. I dreamed of her…

Carribia

I left Mat's house in a daze. It had been really nice watching the movie with him, and it was weird leaving. He was gentle, quiet. It was hard to imagine that he was related to America, much less twins!

When I got back, America was freaking. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Where. Have. You. Been!" I frowned. "Canada's. Where else?" He was fuming. "I don't care. I really, really don't care. You can't stay out that long!" I was getting angry now too. "I don't care how late you want me back. If there's a sick animal I"m gonna take care of it! I don't care what you say!" I whirled and stalked off. I felt bad walking away like that. But he couldn't just set crazy limits. That was insane. I got to my room and slammed the door. Then I threw myself down onto my pillow and cried. I hated myself for getting so emotional, but it just happened. I hated making America upset. He was just worried!

He came in later. I pretended to be asleep. He sat down on the bed next to me, and rubbed my back. The tense muscles relaxed and I found myself drifting off into sleep.

I awoke in a nightmare. A building, burning. America, no, Canada, pounding on the glass, America, his eyes cold as he held a paper in front of me. Canada, screaming as he writhed on the floor in agony. Wake up! I begged. I was crying, screaming for it to end. Someone was shaking me, calling my name. My eyes flashed open, and I sat up fast, knocking into my brother, who was trying to wake me up. All the while I was sobbing, and he held me. No apologies needed from the argument earlier. I found myself wondering behind the tears, what had made America and Britain separate. Why would America dislike Britain? Having an older brother was great!

America

When Carribia had gone to her room, I felt terrible. She just wanted to help Mat's bear after all. So why was I so angry with her? I sighed. I knew the answer.

The memories came back as clear as if it had happened yesterday. Rain, a battlefield, Britain standing over me, armed but not able to shoot. Sometimes I wished he had. But if I had lost, but lived...the answer was unclear. I had freedom, but what was the price? I came back to myself. Then I walked to Carribia's room and tried to apologise. She relaxed and fell asleep. I stayed there, my hand on her head. She started trembling, and I tried to wake her. She woke up in a nightmare. Slamming into me. Hard. She started crying. Then I held her, and everything seemed to dissolve.

But I was still worried. The next morning, I asked her if it was the same dream. She shook her head, and looked troubled. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head and hugged herself. Then she got up. I'm gonna go out to the library. Then I might go check n Kuma-whatsits." I smiled. Then it disappeared. "Just come home soon ok?" She rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever." But she was smiling slightly.

Carribia

I checked out a few books then caught a cab to Canada's. I rang the doorbell this time and he answered it. Quietly. When he saw me he smiled. "Come to check on Kuma****?" "Yeah. How is he?" "Much better, thanks to you!" I shook my head. "You would have done it well. I just sped things along." This time he just smiled, and we walked up the stairs in silence. Kuma was sitting up. "Who are you?" Canada smiles. "Don't take it personally. He does it to everyone." I laughed. "Well, you're looking better Kuma. No one likes a cold." He nods, very serious. I try to stifle my laughter. "You get some more rest, drink a lot of water, and you'll be all good in no time, ok?" Again, that serious nod. Canada smiles and leads me downstairs.

I pull out the books I checked out and show them to him. "Wow, these are hard to get! I didn't know that these were even out yet." I was surprised. "You know them?" "Of course. The author is Canadian after all." I cracked up at his smirk. We read together for a while. Then I happen to check my watch. I groan. "America's gonna throw a fit if I don't get back soon." Canada frowns. "Would you, um, like to come over tomorrow?" "Of course!"

I leave Mat's with a fizzy, bubbly feeling in my stomach. There was something I thought he would like that I had discovered yesterday…

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but it has to be done! Just be glad I'm a fanfiction writer and not Rick Riordan, leaving cliffhangers than taking over a year to write some more! Thanks for the support! Next chapie will be out soon, but if you have ideas, feel free to post them in the comments! **


	4. Broken Dreams pt 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for humoring me, I've been working on another fic so the wait was a little long. This chapter might have some darker themes to it, but there will be explosions, I guarantee it, so you can't argue. Canada is becoming a more prominent figure, and there might possibly be some brotherly fluff between Britain and America! Yay! We all need that. We've all needed that at SOME point. Like the picture for this story. I found that and almost passed out. I had just watched the Revolutionary war episode… Enough of my meaningless babbling. Time for some parrots!**

Canada

I stared, fascinated, at the little creature in Carribia's hands. A bird, a baby bird. She had come over the next day, with this colorful thing perched on her shoulder. "This is Cherry. She's from the Caribbean." Then she smiled, and placed the bird on my shoulder. It cocked it's head and looked at me curiously. Then it hopped onto my head. She was trying to stifle laughter as it took off and flew around the room. Then it landed. On my head. Again. Two other birds popped out of her bag and onto her shoulders. A vibrant blue one and a orange and yellow one. A white one was perched on her head, and a green one was chilling on her leg. I laughed. "How many of these guys do you own?" She laughed with me. "Too many!"

When the parrots were done exploring, Carribia called them back with a click of her tongue. All four of them went back into her bag, except for the blue one. It didn't. It flew onto my shoulder and just perched there. Not moving. She smiled. "I think he likes you!"

The bird stayed. Sadly, Carribia didn't. She left after an angry text from America that left her looking flustered. She left in a hurry. I was a little hurt, but I knew how protective America could be. But she had seemed...scared. Like she was in trouble. _Probably nothing_ I told myself as I went into the kitchen to make pancakes. Little did I know, that it _was _something, and I should have begged her to stay.

America

China dropped by earlier. He seemed angry. Upset. "What's up China?" He hissed; "This is yours, I believe." Shoving a parcel into my hands, then slamming the door. I looked at it in confusion. I opened it. A tattered black jacket, smelling of ocean. It looked like the robe that the hidden member of the Axis had worn when they attacked China on the beach. But China couldn't believe that was me! I was standing right there! I fingered the coat, until I found a pocket. The pocket held a few waterlogged bucks, some candy, and...no. That couldn't be…

Carribia

I knew I had been found out. Even though it was only a few weeks ago, the time when I attacked China on the beach seemed a distant memory. There was any way that it could have happened. The coat could have been picked up when I had fled, or had washed up on the beach. Anything.

I pulled open the door. America was standing there. His eyes were filled with betrayal as he looked at the thing in his hand. When I shut the door, his head snapped up. His blue eyes blazed with anger, and his voice dripped venom. "Well?" he hissed. I said nothing. "Well?" he repeated. I opened my mouth to speak, but only a pathetic squeak came out. I cursed silently. Then I tried again. My voice was wavering, but it worked.

"I went to the Caribbean. To see if the rumors about the Axis being marooned there was true. I was curious. I wanted to know what had happened between you, the Allies, and them, the Axis. I asked, and Germany was about to answer, but then you all appeared. You fought, and I..just...I didn't want an unfair fight. The coat must have caught on some branches and ripped.

He looked at me. Raised an eyebrow. "No excuses? No, 'reason why you did it'?" I shook my head. "Why?" I sighed, "Because anything I say, you won't believe me anyway." He nodded. "Out." he said, pointing to my room. I got the message. I went to my room and packed up. Then I looked around my room, for the last time. I magically sent my stuff to the islands. Then I transformed and flew.

America

I felt incredibly betrayed. The thing in my hand was a knife, a Swiss Army Knife I had given Carribia one day. She had meticulously carved the letters USA into it, and carried it with her always. So when I found it in the pocket of the coat...It killed me. When she arrived, I was in a daze. I felt so angry, but sad, that I didn't care about the consequences of what I had said. After just standing there for a second, I realized what I had done. I walked upstairs to her room, hating myself, hoping that she was still there, knowing that she wasn't.

All of her stuff was gone, and the window was open. My heart stopped as I ran to the window and looked out. Nothing. There was just grass, if she had...jumped...then she would be there. Carribia probably threw a rope out then took it with her. What had I done?

Tony walked in. "Time for the meeting." I sighed. Maybe I should skip. Then I straightened and walked to the door. I'll go, and hope they're not gonna notice.

"Where's Carribia?" Canada. "Gone." I replied flatly. He reeled back in surprise. "What?" He whispered, but I ignored it. When everyone was there, I stood up. "I have an announcement to make." They all looked expectant. "I have discovered the identity of the mysterious Axis member who attacked us on the beach." I saw China raise an eyebrow. Everyone's attention was piked. "The attacker was none other than...Carribia. My little sister." Everyone gasped. I sat down again and stared blankly at the table. Canada's voice appeared in my mind *_You ok bro?* *No! Carribia attacked us on the beach in favor of the Axis!* _His voice was gentle, soothing. *_I'm sure she had reasons.* *She didn't explain.* *Would you have let her?* _

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a voice calling my name. Britain was looking at me. The other countries were packing up "I said; the meeting is over." I just stared blankly. Canada came over and pulled me to my feet. He draped his arm over my shoulder and led me out of the room. He led me back to my house and sat down next to me. I started to cry. He just comforted me and let me cry, curling himself around me. He whispered in my ear, hugging me, and I lay my head on his chest. "You're ok, I got you, shhh."

I must have fallen asleep, because the light shining through the window was now orange. Mat was still hugging me, stroking my hair, comforting me. I leaned into him and took a deep shuddery breath. He smiled, and squeezed me back. "Go back to sleep Alfie, everything's gonna be be better in the morning…

Carribia

I walked along the beach, blinded by tears. I cried and cried, and hardly noticed when someone tapped my shoulder. "Heya, are you alright?" I turned and saw Italy. His face was concerned. "Hey! You're that girl that saved us from China!" I nod. He thanks me. I walk away. He runs after me. "Why are you so sad?" "Because…" I don't finish and walk away. He follows me. I whip around to start yelling at him, but it's all too much. I spread my wings and fly away.

America

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Mat was in the kitchen, cooking. Everything felt right for a moment, then it all came crashing back. Carribia, China, the coat...Mat came in. He sat down next to me. Then he helped me up and walked besides me to the kitchen. We sat down, and I felt a little better. When we were done, he got up and pulled on his jacket. "Where are you going?" I had to admit, I didn't want Mat to leave just yet. He raised an eyebrow. "_We _are going to go look for your sister."

"But we have no idea where she went! Mat rolled his eyes. "Where do you think she went? Carribia? She's totally gone to Hungary!" "Oh yeah."

**Sorry again for the cliffhanger, and it being so short. I also got brotherly fluff, but not with England. Sorry. But this will be my second chapter posted TODAY so no one can argue. No one. Thanks for the support! **


	5. Fractured Nightmares

**Hi guys! I missed y'all. Sorry bout the cliffhanger last chapter. I had no idea what to write! So I ended with some brotherly fluff and left it at that. But that was certainly not the last emotionally-racking-scare-the-crap-out-of-you adventure with our friends Carribia, America, and of course, Canada. Gotta love Canada (Mat, I as have started calling him in my mind. But if you think that's bad, my friend considers him her baby. I'm not mentioning names but...I'm starting to agree with her. Uh oh.) Anyway, there will be a little fluff. Grumpy cats can leave! I'm still psyched about my 2 chaper win the other day, so thank you all! I still do not own Hetalia (I'm working on it) the only character I own is Carribia! 3 So anyway, this chapter is gonna be loooooong. Starts out with some lighthearted fluff, then gets gradually darker. And Britain is in this one. For sure. I think.**

Carribia

I flew for hours. The change itself was tiring, but flying? Riding thermals was difficult over water! Now I guess I should explain the whole flying thing. I had snuck into Britains library once to read, and had found a book on soul magic. I was interested in magic, so I checked it out. It said 'Every soul has an animal spirit, and with the right concentration, every soul can call on this power.' I tried it, and sure enough! I could do a bird! I was so happy. I had always itched to be able to fly, but it had never really seemed possible. Until that day. I flew on, reaching the shores of...wherever. I alighted and changed back. I thought I was alone, until I saw a girl walk out of the bushes. She was my height, with brown skin and shoulder length black hair that swept around to cover one side of her face. She seemed cautious. "Who are you?" She asked. I replied. "Urm. My name is...Sydney. Do I know you?" She seemed curious. "I knew someone named Sydney a few years ago, but she disappeared. My name is Brazil." I was shocked. This girl was a country?

"What! But...I'm a country." She looked me over skeptically. "Oh really? What is the full name of America?" "Alfred F. Jones." She smiled. "Cool. What country then?" "Caribbean." "Funny though, your name. I did have a human friend named Sydney." Then it hit me in a flash. "Wait. Mya? Mya Wecker?"

She stared. "Sydney?" I nodded slowly. Then we hugged. "I can't believe that you were a country as well! I was sent to spy, so of course I couldn't tell anyone. But imagine! Were you on a spy mission?" Mya/Brazil seemed excited. I was not very excited about her questions. "Well… Remember that time America went to war with France and Austria?" She nodded. "Well… America got shot, I panicked when his heart rate started to slow down, I ran away and lived with humans for a few years." It all came out in a flood of emotion. "And now America hates me and I...I...I don't know what to do!" She looked confused. "Why would America be mad at you?" The whole story poured out, Mya listening intently. At the end of the story, I started crying. I hated myself for doing it, but it was all too much. When I got control of myself, Mya was looking of into space, looking thoughtful. "So...What _exactly _did America say?" I mimed with my finger "Out." "And he pointed to your room?" "Yes." "Maybe he just meant go to your room?" "No. When I left, if he had meant that, he would have called me." My phone rang. She smirked. "Oh really?"

America

I was frantic, but Mat was great. He was calm and collected. The first thing he asked was "Does she have a phone?" I nodded. "Call her!" I felt stupid. Of course! I whipped out my phone and picked her number. Then we waited.

Carribia

I answered the phone. "Carribia? Is that you?" "No, its California. What?" "California? Why do you have Carribia's phone?" I groaned. The phone was on speaker, so Mya was laughing her head off. "Urg. It's Carribia you idiot. What do you want? Come to lecture me some more?" I had to admit, I was being sarcastic because I was scared. What did he want?

America

When Carribia answered, I tensed up so much someone could have used me to nail something into a board. She sounded slightly annoyed. "Just...wanted to make sure you were ok." I mumbled. "What?" "Nothing. Forget it." "Fine." She hung up. I felt awful. She was angry. Really, really angry. So I hung up as well. Canada looked concerned. "What did she say?" "She's still mad." Mat cocked his head, curious.

**Sorry about all the country names and human name switching guys. Mat = Canada, Al/Alfie/Alfred = America, Arthur = Britain/England, and Mya=Brazil. I hope that's all! By the way, I have no idea where this story is going, so just bear with me people! Also, thanks to my bff, and beta reader, for her undying support and begging for the next chapter. Thank you! **

"Are you sure?" I nodded, absorbed in my own thoughts. Too late did I realize that Mat was probing my thoughts. I slammed up mental walls. He sighed. "Really? It sounded more like she was nervous and didn't hear you. Al…" I had turned back to my phone. "Don't call her again." Mat warned. "I'm not. Mat, I'm a computer freak! I obsess over video games. I know how to find out where she is with her caller id!" Mat blushed. "Oh. Sorry." "No problem bro… Got it! Brazil? What? Why is she in Brazil?" "How would I know? Call Brazil. Maybe she knows where Carribia is." "Good idea." I pressed the buttons on my phone. Luckily, I had her number. I think I had loaded all the countries numbers into my phone one day. Don't ask why. I don't know. Anyway, I called her. _Pick up, come on!_

Carribia

Brazil's phone rang. She picked up. Her eyes widened. I listened to her side of the conversation. "What? Yeah, why? _Pause _Ohhhhhh. I don't know… _Long pause _Yeah, well, who's fault is that? No, wrong answer. _Pause _Oh, really? Sorry. Can't believe that. Too bad. No. What do you mean? _Really long pause _Hmf. Well...If she want's to. I'm sorry but _pause _look, do you wanna talk or not. Uh huh. Here." She looked at me. Then mouthed; _It's Canada. _I nodded. Then she handed the phone to me. I picked it up and held it to my ear. "Hey." "What is it Mat?" "What? Can't call up an old friend?" I said nothing. "Sorry." "Mat." "Fine. He wants to talk to you." "Why?" I heard a crackling sound over the line as Mat sighed. "Why do you think?" "I honestly don't know. Care to enlighten me?" In my head I was sighing. The sarcasm came naturally. I think it was a defence. Mat kept talking. "He didn't mean anything Carri. Honest. Think. I'll stay here." Oh yeah. I was gonna think. Carri? What? Why was he...Urg. Nevermind. America? Why? He made it seem like he hated me, and then he talks like he didn't care. "Carri? You still there?" "Yeah. What was that about meanings?"

America

In spite of the mood, I couldn't help but smile when Mat called Carribia 'Carri'. Cute. So my brother really was falling for her. I smirked when he turned red as he caught me looking at him. I mean, like something Italy would make pasta sauce out of. Really. Really. Red. Then he turned away and listened as she began talking again. He listened intently as she spoke, then handed the phone to me. I said nothing. Then I swallowed. "Carribia?"

Carribia

"Carribia?" I said nothing, then spoke. "Yes." I heard silence. Then… "I'm sorry." My throat closed up. He was? He cared? He spoke again. "You there?" "Yeah." There was more silence. "You mean it?" "Of course. You're my little sister and always will be." "But you said you wanted me out." "I meant go to your room." "Oh." There was more silence. "How did you find me?" "Um. Caller id." I laughed. It was so simple. Oh boy. I should have been more careful. Should I? Did America really care? A horrible thought crashed over me like a wave full of sharks. What if he was lying? What if...they were still so mad at me, they wanted to entice me back so they could sign the dissolution form! No. Oh god no. Please.

America

She hung up abruptly. "Carribia?" Just a long monotonous beeeeeeeep. Mat looked concerned. "She hung up? Why?" "How would I know?" Canada sighed. "I'm sure she has her reasons." "I wish she would spill for once. Why does she have to be so…" I sighed. "Carribia?" We decided to head back to my place, then ask someone else for help in the morning.

Carribia

Mya let me stay with her for the night. She had the most amazing house. Treehouse. And I mean, treehouse. Like, 200 something hut things all connected with ziplines and rope bridges. I looked around. Then looked around some more. She laughed at my dumbfounded expression. "Pretty cool, aye? Come on, getting up is the fun part. Although I hope you're not scared of heights!" I laughed. "Not on your life!"

She led me to a wooden platform on the forest floor. We stepped onto it. Mya/Brazil yanked on a vine rope, and the platform flew skywards. We stopped at a large hut, with a little attic space on top. She led me inside. Woah.

The room was larger than it looked. The room was bright and clean. The floor was made of a bamboo like plant, and it was full of natural light. A parrot (Fully grown) perched on a branch poking through the wall. Only one thing bothered me. There were brightly colored rugs, made out of animal pelts. I frowned when I saw that. Mya caught the look and assured me. "Those are real, but I found them like that. Dead, killed by predators. I salvaged them, and their spirits roam in the jungle still." "You know magic!" She shot me a sly look. "Do you?" "Yeah...but I don't tell anyone." "Uh huh. What's the 'special thing'?" I hesitated. "Infinity. Infinite power. Animal spirit. Elemental. A little of everything." She looked impressed. "Wow. You had any training?" "A little. The Celts. England. Not a lot." She eyed me. "So, you never get lag or anything? Never run dry? Ever?" I shook my head. She grinned. "Cool. Now come on. We've got a lot of stuff to see!"

She wasn't kidding. We went _up! _a few ziplines, across a few bridges, and even had to cross a suspended river! No kidding...this kid was out of control. Finally, we arrived at a hut up waaaaay high. She led me inside. It was small, but cozy. There was a knotted rope leading up. We climbed and there was a buck bed and a fire burning cozily. She grinned, nudging my side. "I hope you can have the top buck, seeing as you're not afraid of heights." I grinned. "Why not?" I jumped up and stretched out. Suddenly the future seemed a lot brighter. I smiled inside. Then something jumped on me. A little tongue licked my cheek. "Mya...You have a cat problem. Have you been hanging around with Greece?" I murmured. "Nah. Baby tigers, leopards, the works. Cubs. Cute." I laughed. As the cub curled up at my feet, I drifted off into sleep. And for the first time in forever, I was getting a goods night sleep!

America

I was tossing and turning. Thoughts swirled around in my head like a tornado. Why did she hang up? Did I say something? Was she still mad? Did someone _make _her hang up? I rolled over and almost fell of the bed. Mat walked in, clearly not trying to sleep either. "Can't sleep?" "Could you?" He sat next to me. "No. But you should at least try Al. You're not gonna help her when you're exhausted." "She doesn't _want _help. She hung up." "It could have been bad transmission, or it could have been an accident, or-" "No Mat. If it was an accident, then she would have called back. If it was bad transmission then how was the call clear before? She hung up." I was crying softly. Mat put his arms around me, and we held each other, silently grieving for our lost friend.

We woke up snuggled together, finally getting some sleep. "Hey." I murmured blearily. He muttered something and turned over. I curled up next to him, and he whispered in my ear. "She's fine. Don't worry." And I didn't.

Canada

I have to admit, I was worried for America. He was falling apart without his sister. I had managed to calm him with comforting feelings using our connection, but eventually it was going to stop working. We had to find her! Although…Was that the only reason I wanted her to come back? No. She was funny, and kind, and...well...beautiful. Oh my maple, was she beautiful. _But this is about Alfie right now Mat. _I told myself. Al muttered something. I hugged him and he went back to sleep. I decided to call Brazil. I untangled myself from Al and walked to the kitchen to make the call.

"Brazil?" "Canada? It's the middle of the night, why are you calling me?" I said nothing, waiting for the penny to drop. "Oh." "Yeah." "You know, I had an idea…" "Really? What?" And Brazil explained her plan.

Carribia

Someone was shaking my shoulder. I ignored it and turned away. The person shaking me sighed. Then I got up. Mya was standing over me with a bucket of water. "Hey! I'm up, I'm up!" She laughed. "All right." "Jeez. Is there no meaning to 'I'm not a morning person!'?" She laughed again. "Nope! Not here! Now come on if you want breakfast." "I'm coming!"

I hopped out of bed and followed Brazil across some more bridges. Then she turned and smiled slyly. "This is the best zipline in the place." I smiled and jumped on, only holding on to a loose branch to keep myself from sliding. She grinned."Hold on!" Then she pushed me. And boy, was she right.

The thing was huge! Holding on to the rope in a death grip might have seemed babyish, but without it, I would have fallen off! It went around hairpin turns and at one point went upside down! It sped along for at least two minutes, then arrived close to the first hut we had climbed to. It was a small room, with no windows and just torches to light it. Mya grabbed some fruit and climbed a ladder. I followed. There was an open air balcony place on top of the dusky kitchen, and a few branches for sitting. Brazil tossed me a mango and we ate looking at the jungle. When we were finished, I jumped up. "What is it?" She asked. I started pacing. "I'm worried." "About what?" "Everything." She nodded. "What're you gonna do about it?" "I don't know." "Why did you hang up last night?" "Um…" "Really, what is it?" "I think it could have been a trap. The Allies probably hate me now, seeing as I beat up China. And they could be wanting me back so that they could sign the dissolution form." "I see. Well, if you think the Allies hate you, why not join the Axis?"

Brazil

When Canada called me, I didn't have a plan. But when he started talking, I realized that with him not really rooting for the Axis or the Allies, then there were now two neutrals on either side. So the plan just popped into my head. "What if we got Carribia and America together in a room, lock it, and then see what happens?" Canada had laughed. "Really? That's ridiculous! But it might work…"

So when I suggested that Carribia should side with the Axis, I cursed inside. But at least she was not jumping at the opportunity. But then she nodded slowly. "Maybe…" _Shoot! _I abruptly changed the subject. "Have you ever seen underwater caves?"

Carribia

When Mya changed the subject, I was relieved. Betraying my only family was not exactly high on my list of 'Fun Things to Do'. I followed Mya down the elevator and we walked to a hidden cave. There were colorful crystals decorating the walls, and the sound of water drifted up. I loved it immediately, but something felt...off. No, not off. Familiar. Weird.

Mya loved the place. The crystals gave off a soft glow, and the water was clear. She dove right in without a second thought. I jumped in after her. We swam and had a splash fight, which was kinda hard since both of us were already soaked. Then she called me. "Come on! There's a really cool cave over here!" She treaded water, waiting for me. I stroked swiftly over. "Where?" "We have to go underwater for a few seconds, the passage is underwater." "Cool! Lets go!" We swam under, and Mya was right. It was short. When I burst to the surface, I was stunned. The cave had a huge multicolored crystal, hanging from the ceiling. Sunlight coming in glanced of it, filling the cave with rainbows. The whole place felt, alive, somehow. Mya and I gaped for a few minutes, then I heard a rumbling sound. Small splashes echoed in the space as thousands of tiny rocks from the ceiling. Then more rumbling as bigger rocks fell around us. "Out! Cave in!" I could barely register Mya's voice as she yelled a warning. She scrambled to safety. She held out her hand as the light diminished. All the little holes in the wall of the cave were caving in. With a horrible groaning sound, the huge gem cracked, then fell. I scrambled to reach Mya's hand, but I missed. Then it all came back. The nightmares! This had happened before! At least in my dreams. The water was rising, the darkness….No! I dove down, then shot up and grabbed Mya's hand. She yanked me up, and we collapsed, panting, on the forest floor. My eyes were wide. It had happened again! Again! I let out a faint cry of distress. Mya was by my side. "Wake up!" I just coughed. She pulled my arm, and I sat up. "Are you ok? I know that was scary, but you survived my treehouse! Was it something else?" "This...I knew it was going to happen."


	6. Betrayals

**Hey guys! Sorry, but the next one will take long to post, my school went on a last minute trip! For a week. With no electronics! Arg! I'm so, so sorry about last time! I keep thinking, ok. Britain definitely in this one. So if I ever say that...don't believe me. He'll be there when the time is right. So anyway, you have my friend skylaeatpie to thank for the amazing ideas in this chapter! Thanks so much skyla! This chapter is kinda strange, but this is a fanfiction about personified countries, so what's new? My beta editor Mya has really kept me going, her continued support and pestering for the next chapter, plus her looking over everything. Thanks to her, this story has come to life, and Carribia can continue her adventure. Thank you so much for the reviews and views! Now where were we...Oh yeah. Explosions!**

Canada

Brazil called me. She sounded worried. "Has Carribia ever mentioned, um, nightmares to you? Like, stuff that is gonna happen?" I was confused. "You mean like fortune telling?" "Yeah." "No, why?" "Nevermind. Ask Al about it. Gotta go bye!" She hung up. Strange. I'll ask.

"Al? I have a question." "Yeah?" The country in question was sitting on his couch, looking worried and drawn, head in his hands. "Has Carribia ever mentioned...dreams to you?" His head shot up. "Dreams? Carribia used to have nightmares a lot, but they're just dreams." "Brazil called asking about dreams. Then she hung up fast." Before Alfred started talking, I saw opportunity. "She said that she wanted to meet you somewhere. To talk." "Brazil?" "Yeah." "Why?" "I don't know. Maybe she's bringing Carribia." "Uh huh. Bet you five bucks she's not gonna tell her that I'm there." I laughed. No matter what, Al was still Al, even when his sister had run away from home. I'll see if she calls again."

Carribia

I lay there, on the damp grass. My breath was coming in short gasps. One of my nightmares had come true! Again! My mind flashed to my other nightmare. Canada, trapped in a burning building, America, his eyes like chips of ice as he held a paper. Everything wrong. I consoled myself. _The other nightmares turned out ok. Who's to say this one wont? _

When I felt like I could move without coughing up a small lake, Brazil took me back up to the room. But all the while my mind had moved on to another topic. The Axis. What would happen if I joined them? Would they let me join them? What would America think? What would _Canada _think? I was surprised at how much this question bothered me. What _would _he think?He would hate me thats what. But whatever. It doesn't matter. I'll join the Axis. If they'll let me.

I left Brazil's the next day. She made me promise to visit. I laughed and told her I'd be back for the zip lines within the first week. Right before I left she gave me a backpack with food and water for the trip. I had to refuse, not because I didn't want it, but because a bird can't carry a pack! I took off across the water, flapping hard, but managing to keep some decent altitude. Finally, after what felt like forever, the coastline came into view. I gained some more altitude, then dropped down like a stone. At the last second I opened my wings and glided neatly down to land on a branch. Then I waited.

America

I was depressed. Really, really depressed. Canada had told me Brazil never called back **(ooh, plot twist! Sorry guys, just me. XD) **and there had been no sighting of Carribia. Then an awful thought struck me. What if she had gone to join the Axis? There was no way we could beat them if she joined! I had to tell the others. Good thing there was a meeting later. I got ready, then realized that the meeting was not for three hours. Urg. Great. Just great. Oh well. There's always time for video games!

In spite of me being ready, I still got out the door late, and only just managed to catch my flight. I walked into the room with my usual swagger, everyone groaned about me being late, and the meeting continued as it did. Then I heard someone say something that made my blood run cold. "What? You're planning to attack them? That's not a good idea…" France frowned. "Now all the sudden you're scared? Hah! I thought you always wanted to be a hero!" I shook my head in frustration. "No, it's not that. Carribia's gone to join them. And she's no one anyone wants to fight with." Dead silence greeted my words. "Al…" A voice whispered. The other countries looked around in confusion. Then their gazes settled on Canada. "You have no proof she did." "Yes I do. She helped them before and betrayed us. Now she's mad at me, and what better way to get back at me then to destroy us and take over?" "That's a little harsh." Said Britain. "Carribia has a temper, but she wouldn't do something like that for revenge." "You didn't see how mad she was!" The meeting deteriorated into chaos. "Stop!" Someone finally yelled. "We're not gonna get anything done by arguing, so just shut up!" We all stared, not because of what was said, but because of who said it. Canada. "Now, what's the best way to find out. Hm, lets see. How about, LETS GET OUR BUTTS DOWN THERE AND SEE IF SHE'S THERE!" Canada actually yelled. We all just stared. "Well," said France, chuckling a little bit. "I guess we should get down there." Canada just nodded, his face red, and led the way down the stairs.

We arrived at the island. For once, Mat was in the lead, and I was behind him. The Axis was alone on the beach. I noticed a falcon sitting on a branch. "Odd." Said Britain. "Falcons are not jungle creatures." He looked troubled. I had better things to worry about than birds though. I scanned the perimeter. No sign of her. I saw them stiffen as they picked up on our presence. Canada stepped forwards. "We come in peace. We are looking for a girl. The one who came the last time we...met." Germany snorted. "Ve have not seen her, although another visit would be welcome. She helped us indeed." Italy piped up. "I saw her! She was walking on the beach. She seemed sad." "Where did she go?" I demanded. "I don't know! Thats the strange part! She...she got wings and flew away!" "What?" England demanded. "She grew _wings_? Carribia doesn't know magic!" I snorted. "And you do?" He was about to reply when Canada thrust between us. "Stop! How on Earth is fighting going to help?" Russia piped up. "Which direction did she fly?" Italy, who had been staring at us, pointed. "Southeast." Canada said. "That's in the direction of Brazil, which leads us nowhere." "We have to find her!" Canada seemed angry, but in the dusk light I could see that he was trembling. I probably looked no better. She needed to be found, and fast!

Carribia

When the Allies showed up, I had to stop myself from demorphing and explaining everything. Mat did seem upset. Britain almost found me out though. I could see him glancing at me. I ignored him and preened my feathers. He looked back at Canada and America, but looking at me out of the corner of his eye. The conversation ended, and the others left. "I'll stay for a little bit, I want to check to see if there is anything left on the beach." Uh oh. It was England. The others left, and he stayed. Britain looked at me and held out his arm. Automaticly I fluttered to it. He stroked my head. "Well? Carribia, it was a mistake not to hide yourself. A falcon in a jungle? Too obvious." I pretended not to care. He frowned. "Carribia? Come on. Ignoring me is not going to work." I made a drastic decision. If I could conceal the magic radiation, then maybe…I went for it. I created an illusion. A newspaper, with an article about escaped birds of prey. From earlier today. The illusion solidified, and...He believed it! Yes! He picked it up. "Great. Now I look stupid, talking to a bird." I flew to the branch I had perched on. "I hope you don't get sent back to the zoo." I let out a shudder of relief. He left. Now to get started on what I came here to do.

I demorphed and walked down to the beach. "What are you doing here?" Japan. I smiled. Then it dropped. "I've come to form an alliance. If you will let me." Germany looked thoughtful. "And what do you have to offer?" "Military knowledge of the weaponry and bases of the Allies, along with their fighting techniques." Germany nodded. "This is extensive knowledge you have to offer. Might you require anything in return?" I thought for a moment. "Complete anonymity. No one except classified persons can know who I am." Japan nodded. "This is a small price to pay for such a powerful ally." Germany was still uncertain. "Can you fight?" I grinned. Then knocked his legs out from under him, flipped him over, and put my shoe on his back. Germany pushed me up. "I'll take that as a yes." I nodded. "Plus, I can get you off this island!"

America

When she was not on the beach, I was equally relieved and disturbed. She could turn into a bird? What? How was that even possible? England seemed to understand, but he was crazy. So was Italy also crazy? Italy was no liar. So why did he claim that she had flown away? My thoughts were interrupted by England walking in. "Have a moment?" "Sure. What's up?" He sat down next to me. "I know how you feel." I looked at him in surprise. "You do?" He shot me a glance. "Duh." "Oh. Yeah." "But we'll find her. I promise."

The next day the Allies held an emergency meeting. China started by slamming his hand down onto the table. "We cannot let Carribia join the Axis! She is too dangerous." China knew better than anyone just _how _dangerous Carribia could be. Russia tried to reason. "We have no proof still, she could simply be in hiding, or just in her own country. Taking care of it." He ended with a glance at me. I was confused. What? Russia had looked at me like I should understand, but nothing came to mind. Canada spoke up. "Wherever she is-" "Mathieu! Calm yourself. She is probably fine, and there is nothing we can do about it if she doesn't want anything to do with us anymore!" France, obviously. Canada sulked. I had been silent for the last few minutes, but I spoke up now. "It's a long journey from Brazil to her islands. We should keep watch-" I was broken of by the sound of explosions. Then the door burst open. Literally. It exploded. Four figures stood in the doorway. The Axis, and one other figure in a hooded cloak. The hooded figure spoke. Their voice was gravelly and definitely male. I was relieved. He stepped forwards. Then he laughed. "Well well. What have we here? The Allies? Please. You losers? You can't even have a meeting without it breaking out into chaos!" I stepped forwards. "Oh yeah? At least we don't hide out ugly faces behind cloaks!" Pathetic, I know. And this guy knew it too. "That the best you got? Who're you anyway?" The guy didn't know me? Oh no he didn't! "I'm America! Best nation ever! Deal with it!" The guy, with a movement to quick to see, stuck a sword at my throat. "What was that? Moved too fast to hear ya!" The guy sounded familiar. "Do I know you?" The guy laughed. "Know you? I would be ashamed if I did!" The guy shoved me over. But he didn't leave. "You shouldn't have tried to combat the Axis. But don't try again. This was just my grand entrance." Then he helped me up. "The name's Calchas. Not gonna tell you my country name. Don't have to." He stepped back. Germany put his hand on his shoulder. "We should go." I started. This new guy had acted like a leader. But Germany was still very much in charge. Calchas sighed. "Fine. But you promised me an entrance." Japan came up. "Listen Calchas. We are outnumbered." "Fine. Still, the looks on their faces!" Germany offered a rare smile. "I vote for leave now!" Italy. Calchas turned back to us. His tone softened. "I don't want to fight you all. But I will if I have to. Take this as a warning." The Axis, along with their new comrade, left the building. "Well, that was unexpected." Everyone turned and stared. It was England. "Dude! Understatement of the year!"

Carribia

The Axis and I were at Germany's house. We were laughing. Well, Japan, Italy and I were laughing. Germany just gave the occasional smile. There had been silence as we left the building, but Japan had broken it. "Well, that was quite an entrance." Italy and I laughed, then we got to Germany's house. Japan was asking me something. "Did you really use a sword?" I nodded. "A bit old fashioned, but it did the job." "A sword is never old." After that, we discussed the next plan of attack. While we talked, I thought about what America had said. 'Do I know you?' The voice module I had used camouflaged my voice fine, but had I acted too much like myself? Oh well. That was a small price to pay for not getting slowly killed in agony.

America

A few weeks after Calchas' big entrance, the Allies came over to my place. England was stating some facts. "This new country Calchas poses a big problem." "No kidding." I muttered. Canada spoke up, looking at me. "He seemed most focused on you Al. Just saying" We looked at him in surprize. He _had _seemed to talk to me the most, but that was only because I had gotten up and spoken with him. Right? Britain seemed thoughtful. "And his voice wavered slightly when he helped you up. Almost like he knew you. Do you know him?" "I asked the same question." France offered an idea . "Could Calchas be Carribia?" "Last time I saw her, Carribia was a girl France." "Just saying, it's possible." Canada shook his head. "No. Carribia wouldn't attack us like that." China agreed. "And his fighting style was different than Carribia's." "So we've used process of elimination **(Ooh bad pun) **to root out one country. Great. Just great." I was angry. Angry because I was beaten, angry because I was stressed. "People!" Canada, getting things back on track. "Listen to yourselves! This is exactly what Calchas was talking about! And anyway, have we forgotten the other problem we have? Hello?" I stood up and started pacing. "Carribia and Calchas could be connected. What are the odds of this guy showing up at the same time Carribia disappears? She could be in danger! We have to find her!"

**And yes, I will leave you with another cliffhanger. Don't expect another update until next week, my school is going on a trip. Sorry, but my chapters have been almost daily lately! So I think I deserve a break. Sorry again. And thanks again for skylaeatpie's idea's and reviews! **


	7. Family Pain

**Hey guys! So, so, sorry that it took so long for this chapter! My school just got back...urg. My bffs Twisha and Julia helped me so much with this chapter, so Carribia has them to thank for this. And of course, you guys. You reviewed, and read my story. So thanks so much. This story is just going where the wind blows it, so give me ideas for the next chapters. And again, criticize as much as you like. I needs it. Honestly, I've had so many views from so many countries it scared me, like, Wow, was this story shown at a world meeting or something? Where America would have to ask Canada the meaning of my amazing vocabulary and…(rants for 6 hours) Anyway, Carribia and America is my best story ever written, and I have all of my readers to thank for it. Which I have said too many times. I don't own Hetalia. Do you guys get why we have to say that? I mean, the website is called , so isn't it obvious that we don't own it? Enough of my ranting. Time for a story!**

Carribia/Calchas

I stood over a map with Germany beside me. I pointed. "There. That's where America keeps all of his weapons. In a shed. The only security is a barbed wire fence, three watchtowers, a boatload of guards, and lasers." Germany gave me a level gaze. "And you can get past that?" I groaned. "I've done it a million times before. This is nothing."

An awkward silence fell over the two of us. I didn't really mention my past much ever since I joined the Axis three months ago. I broke the quiet. "And over here is where the scientists engineer the newer things." Germany nodded. Then he asked the blunt question. "Does there happen to be a reason you are attacking America?" I sighed. "Yes. But my reasons are not what you think." I hesitated. "He might make a connection between my disappearance and the appearance of 'Calchas'. If I attack him, it might make their theories stray from me." Germany nodded. "Good strategy. It will draw suspicion away. Still...don't let him see you personally. He almost recognised you at your entrance." "I can't just not show up!" He rolled his eyes. "Duh. You go. But stay away." "No problem. You think I wanna run into him?"

America

I was tense. No, wait. I was so stiff, someone could have knocked me over with a feather. I spent every waking moment searching for Carribia, who seemed to have developed a bad habit of disappearing. Canada worked just as hard as me, if not harder. He scoured the world, and all the while managed to keep up with my searches. And along with all of this there was the problem with Calchas. What was his problem? He attacked me once, and stole all of the weapons. He seemed intent on attacking me. He almost seemed to hold a grudge. I snorted to myself. _Yeah. More proof that he's Carribia. _Still, it was impossible. Carribia was a girl. Calchas was a boy. Unless Carribia had a serious case of strep throat that is. Anyway, the guy was becoming a serious problem, attacking random places, hurting us badly. The Axis could actually win! And that would suck bad.

Canada

Al was freaking out, but I was freaking out even more. She could be anywhere. Anywhere! And she didn't want anyone around. All countries had friends, but Carribia was alone. Unless she was Calchas, which was highly unlikely. I had searched the whole Caribbean, and she wasn't there. I was going crazy. Prussia helped me do it as well. Well, reluctantly. **(No guys, no PruCan, they're friends. Deal with it.) **A lot of countries liked Carribia, and helped us search. But there was nothing. At all. It was like she died…

Carribia

I was in my room, reading a book, when Italy walked in. "Hey, do you have a bit?" I looked up. "Sure, what's up?" "Well, ah, I want to attack someone, but I don't want Germany to get upset at me. Will you help?" "Ok. Who do you want to attack?" "Canada." My eyes widened. Canada? No way. I dodged the real question. "Why Canada? He's very far away from Italy." "I don't know. I came up with this five minutes ago!" I sighed. "Canada looks…um…hard. Why not attack, urg…" My voice petered off into silence. He looked at me expectantly. "Maybe you should wait for Germany." He grinned. "Germany is coming home soon!" I edged away. No need. Italy popped up and sprinted for the door. He waved, then left. I sighed and flopped down onto the bed. There was no way Italy could have just randomly chosen Canada. Who had put him up to it? Japan might have done it to test my loyalty, but it could equally have been the Allies. They could have suspected who I was…but that made no sense! Why Canada? Surely we were friends, but it would have been more obvious to go to America. Strange…

America

The search for Carribia had turned into a waiting game. After China had offered the idea of planting the idea of attacking someone close to Carribia in Italy's head, we had to see what would happen. This would be the final test to see if Calchas was himself, or… my sister. He seemed reluctant to fight me, which the others thought a sure sign, but I thought it was teasing. Sealand had actually walked right up to Calchas once and asked if he was Carribia. Calchas listened curiously to the story, then asked questions. The strange part was, he seemed to side with our side of the story. This was actually when we had tried attacking the Axis on the beach one more time (Canada's idea) to see if Calchas was there. Sealand had tagged along. That kid…maybe we should just let him be a country and get it over with.

Everyone was sitting at the meeting table, waiting for something to happen. Then Canada doubled over in pain, grasping his chest. He let out a faint cry. I jumped over the table and grabbed him. His indigo eyes were glazed over in pain. "I'm fine." he managed to mumble. I had to admit, this Calchas guy was getting on my nerves. He wasn't Carribia, she would never attack Canada, so he was just getting rude. The Axis had never attacked directly, they prefered smaller things. Like blowing up random islands. I returned my attention to my brother, who was holding my hand weakly. He chuckled softly. "Guess we know now he's not Carribia, huh?" A hand landed on my shoulder. England's voice whispered in my ear. "Let's get him home."

We took him home, France accompanying us. I decided to make a sarcastic joke. "Hey look. FACE family reunion." England turned to me, a disgusted look on his face. "This is so not the bloody time for one of your stupid jokes Alfred." France snorted, and Mat said nothing. We put him down on the couch. "God…I never should have volunteered for this, should I?" I laughed, despite myself. "Shut up. Otherwise I'll never get around to killing Calchas for this." "It's our fault anyway Al. He was just 'helping' Italy." "Dude, he almost killed you." "I'm not dead yet." "Shut up." This kind of banter might seem kind of inappropriate, considering the crisis going on, but it helped us deal. Matthew interrupted my thoughts. "Bad timing, but where's Kumajiro? I had him with me." I pushed the bear towards Mat. "Who're you?" "I'm Canada." "Oh. I'm hungry." Mat chuckled then winced. "I'll get him something." Mat nodded then lay down again. When I came upstairs again he was passed out. I sat down next to him and took his hand. He shifted in his sleep. _Calchas is going to pay for this! _

Carribia

I hiked the bluff, feeling miserable. The fog swirled around my feet, and a light drizzle of rain seeped into my bones, chilling me. I didn't care. I kept walking, pulling my coat tighter around me. The grass under my feet was slick with rain, and my combat boots ground into the dirt. I stopped at the edge of a cliff. A river wound it's way sluggishly beneath me, but it was invisible through the fog. Thunder boomed overhead. I sat down and sighed. I really just wanted to be alone. One thought wound through my head, a continuous loop. _I attacked Mat. _How could I? To keep my cover? Why did I have a cover anyway? To keep the Allies from finding me? What would they do if they did? Why was I sitting on a rainy hill moping about my past life? I sighed and got up. The storm was worsening, I should get back. I stretched, and turned. Then I fell.

A sudden gust of wind blew me backwards. I was hanging by my fingertips on slippery grass 30-something meters in the air. I tried to pull myself up, but I started slipping. So I stayed very still. And, to make matters worse, a cobra came over and wrapped itself around my hand. Wait, what? Cobras don't live here. So why was this guy here? I was jerked out of my thoughts by a hand reaching down to me. I grasped it, and the person pulled me up. I pulled my hood over my head quickly. There were actually two people. Belgium and…who? She wore a casual T-shirt and jeans, but her hair was piled up in a bun and was full of gold streaks. She smiled warmly. "Hi, I'm Tanya, or as others know me, the wonderful nation of India!" Belgium elbowed her. "Er, sorry. Forget that last part." "No! It's fine, I know. I'm a member of the Axis." India/Tanya raised an eyebrow. "Really? We're Axis members, but we've never heard of a…what's your name again?" I decided to trust them. "Calchas." "What? That's so cool! Calchas?" Belgium had taken over the conversation. "Yeah." India peered at me closely. Why do you cover your face with a hood like that? I would never cover up my amazing face! Are you disfigured?" I laughed. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?" "Nope! I set it on fire!" I laughed again. I felt something wrap around my leg. I looked down. There was that cobra. Tanya laughed. "I see you've met my cobra, ****" She whistled, and the cobra unwound itself from me and slithered up Tanya. It would itself around her neck, then it turned into a necklace. "Cool. Homicidal jewelry." She laughed. I decided to ask her a question. "Why did you join the Axis?" Her face hardened. "It's more like…who made me join the Axis. England. He enslaved India." "England's not that bad." She frowned. "How do you know?" "I knew him." I had gone too far. I had to wrap this up. "Well, thanks for saving me and all, but I have to go. Um, bye! See ya at the next full meeting." I took off, afraid of more questions.

I got back to Germany's, shivering and wet. Luckily, no one was home. I had the place to myself. I took a shower, and was soon feeling much better. I wandered downstairs. There was a note on the fridge in Japan's impeccable handwriting. 'Gone to World Meeting. Will call if trouble breaks out. Japan.' I looked at the phone. No messages. So I sat down on the couch. The phone rang.

**TROUBLE! Yay! So happy that this chapter is up! I finished this in German class, (Uh oh) but I'm posting it now, (Wait Wat?) so the wait is over! YAY! My two new fics were taking up my time, along with school finishing. Grrr. My Spanish teacher….Nevermind. Loved writing this! So much suspense! 3 ME!**


	8. Ice

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger last chapter…hehehe. This chapter hold some unexpected surprises. Ohyes. Deal with it. And I might end it with a cliffhanger…this chapter could be as long as a novel or as short as one paragraph. I write this before I actually write the story…XD. Nevermind, this is good. Urg. Timewarp forwards. **

Carribia

I answered the phone. Italy was calling, and he was frantic. "Calchas! Calchas! Are you there? Are you-" "Yes! I'm here you nitwit! What is it?" "America! He invited Canada over, and Canada accidentally blew up the white house, and now-" "What!? Canada…oh god. America isn't…" "Yes! Come on! Hurry!" I had already hung up. I decided to fly there. No. I took a deep breath, then disappeared.

Canada

"America? What are you…" "Shut up! You killed him! You killed him! You murderer!" "America-san, be reasonable. There is no reason for this." "Shut up!" "Don't get so bloody angry Alfred! It was an accident." "Shut it limey, you signed it." "America!" I was in shock. Alfred had gone insane! It was an accident! And now he was trying to kill me…his brother. "Hah! Got it!" America's eyes were wild. I felt a searing pain in my heart. The dissolution form. It would take 24 hours of agonizing death before I was gone. "Please no." I pleaded softly. America's eyes were mad with grief, but it was not for me. His human friend had died in the explosion. So this was his revenge. I was lying on the floor, bleeding from several wounds. Then the door opened. Who was…

Carribia

"No!" I shouted. I skidded across the floor on my knees, stopping at Canada's body. He was terrified. The other countries were frozen in shock, but America looked…insane! He had a mad look in his eyes. I took Canada's hand, and I saw his eyes register who I was. But he couldn't see past the hood. He weakly pulled away, but I held strong. I had grabbed the paper, but would it work? Had to try…I pulled it out of my pocket and slammed it down on the table. "All the Allies have to sign? Then there'll be a new Ally today. I didn't mean to reveal myself this way but you. Have. Gone. Crazy!" With every syllable I pointed at a member, ending on America. He sneered. "Go on, show your disfigured face!" So I pulled the hood off.

Every eye was on me, even Mat's. I snarled with rage. "Happy now? It was me. Me all along. I had been afraid of the torture Canada's facing now. That's why I left." They were all wide-eyed. I continued. "You seem to have made a habit of losing siblings America. First England, then me, and now Canada. I hope you're happy!" I signed, and whipped around to my friend. The cuts had stopped forming, but the old wounds were still there. I ran to him, and draped his arm around my shoulders. With a fearful glance back at the countries, I walked out the door.

When Carribia had revealed herself, I felt a jumble of emotion flooding into me. Joy, of course. But also betrayal. And fear. She had bombed me. Why? I had volunteered, but it was only supposed to happen if she was Calchas. But Calchas didn't exist. He never did. So why was she saving me? Did she care still? But as long as it was away from my brother, I was fine with wherever we were going. We stopped a few blocks away in an alleyway. She pulled over a box for me to sit on, which I accepted gratefully. She said nothing, just began treating my wounds. After a while, she spoke. I listened intently. "I…I'm really sorry about…bombing you." Her first sentence was full of hesitation, but as she continued, it grew stronger. "It was the only way to insure my cover. Although, the day afterwards, I fell off a cliff. Guess I got what I needed, aye?" I chuckled. "Karma." She muttered. "It hates me, I swear. Anyway, I was scared, I guess. I got the voice module from Japan." I nodded. "When Italy called me…I just acted. I hardly thought, I just did." "How did you get here so fast?" "Urm. Long story. I'll tell you, but we need to find a hiding place." "How about…Canada!" She laughed with surprised delight. "Of course! That's perfect! Now, about getting there. I have a way, but you need to tell me where. Preferably wilderness." I nodded. "Just think it, and take my hand." I did as she asked. Then we weren't in the alleyway anymore.

I opened my eyes to Canadian snow. Carribia stood beside me, shivering. I had a jacket, but she was in a T-shirt, so she was freezing. I frowned. "You ok?" "Fine." She waved her hand, and a jacket appeared in place of her shirt, along with warmer pants and boots. My mouth dropped open. She giggled when she saw my expression. "Magic. Don't ask." I shook my head. "We need somewhere to stay. Any ideas?" She nodded. But we're pretty near civilisation, we should go farther out. With some trees to shield us from helicopters. I have a tent. Sorta." We started walking. Our boots crunched through the snow. We reached a copse of trees after about 5 hours of walking. But it wasn't not enjoyable. We talked. The whole time. I told her about my life, and in return she told me about her time with the Axis. As we reached the copse, we reached a delicate subject. In my opinion at least. But she spoke freely. Any question I asked, she answered truthfully. And her emotions weren't hidden either. Pain, sadness, laughter, anger, they all flew across her face. She had held so many secrets it was probably a relief to get them all out. She summoned a tent (wat) and we camped. She lit a fire with _matches! _and we huddled around it. "God." she muttered. "Could this get any colder?" "This is summer!" I said with a laugh. She playfully glared at me. "You chose a great time to piss America off then." The smile dropped from my face. I thought of how I had walked in, intending to apologise to America, and finding him forcing people to sign…the form. "How did it happen anyway?" She asked curiously. I sighed. "I accidentally blew up the White House. Again." She snorted. "The first time wasn't an accident, was it?" "No. But this time, in the explosion, America's human friend was killed." Her eyes widened. "Ouch." "Yeah. He was really pissed." "No kidding." We sat in silence for a while. "Guess we should sleep now." I said hesitantly. She nodded and walked over to the tent. But before she pushed back the flap and went in, she turned. "America doesn't get upset that easily. What was going on?" I just shook my head and turned away. Pain flashed on her face but she said nothing. I stared at the fire. Then I got up and followed her inside.

Carribia

I think I only handled the situation so well because I was in a state of shock. America tried to kill Canada? Does not compute. The two were closer that Ludwig and Feli. And those two…they tried to hide it, but the little Italian had captured his heart. Cute. But America….was he stressed? What would he be….oh god. Me. This was all my fault. I…crap. Canada almost died because of me. But we had escaped. That was good. What would we do? Move, but would that be it? Wander the Canadian wilderness for the rest of our lives? America might cool off, but he had looked unstable. I had seen the agony on his face. And the shock and pain on the other's faces. I had hurt them. My old friends. Only China didn't look hurt. He seemed smug, as if he had been right all along. He had winked at me. But anger had smoldered there as well. Oh well. China wasn't my problem. America was. He would look, wouldn't he?

America

I was freaking. First, I tried to kill my own brother, then Calchas turned out to be Carribia, then they ran away and they both disappeared. We were all standing there, still stiff as boards as we tried to comprehend what had just happened. China was the first to recover. "Told you so." I stared at him, dumbfounded. "Seriously China? He just lost his bloody siblings! Shut up!" I started. England was glaring at China, almost as if what he had said was personal. I just stared as the two shot daggers at each other. All the other countries were just as confused. Russia stood. "Maybe everyone should just go home, da?" China nodded stiffly. The two older nations left, along with France, who rested his hand on my head for a moment. England stood as well. He walked over to me. He pulled me to my feet. "Lets go." He draped his arm over my shoulders. We got to his house, since that's where the meeting was. As I sat, the barriers broke and I sobbed. He hugged me tight and let me cry. I buried my face in his shoulder and hugged him back. He stroked my head, and murmured to me. I think I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, England was sitting next to me, a bag on the table. He grinned. "Thought you might like some of that horrid American food, so I got some for you." I smiled, albeit a bit shakily. He sat next to me, never moving, just offering comfort. When I had finished, he hugged me again. "We'll find them. I promise." "But that's just the thing! What if they don't want to be found!" England surprised me with his next response. "When you do stuff like that, yeah. You're probably right. But. That only counts for right now. Later, then we'll see." I smiled. "Carribia was a total hypocrite today." "She was?" "She said I had bad habits. She had bad habits of disappearing for years at a time." England smiled. "True. But right now, you should focus on finding them. Not getting them back, just finding them." My face hardened. "Yeah. Where do you think they'd go?" "Two choices. Canada or the Caribbean." I nodded. He continued. "Canada seems more likely." "Why?" "If there's one thing I learned from my years as a pirate, it's that people on the run will never go to the same place twice. Anyway, Canada's bigger, and harder to search." "How could they be in Canada already?" "I doubt they are. Unless…" I waited, but England seemed caught up in his own thoughts. He seemed agitated. Then he turned to me with fire in his forest green eyes. "Has Carribia even shown, how to put it…unusual qualities? Unnatural strength, animals like her, dreams?" I was confused. "Carribia used to have nightmares, actually. When she was younger, she had a nightmare in a storm, thinking that an evil presence was outside. Russia was there." His eyes widened. "Anything else?" "Duh. Italy said that she once turned into a bird." "A bird…of course." he breathed. I cocked my head. "What's it to you?" He turned to me. "They are already in Canada." "How? A flight to Canada takes hours, not to mention getting through an airport-" "They didn't take a plane." "Huh?" "They teleported." I was stunned. "Arthur. Magic doesn't exist!" "Oh really?" Then he lit his hand on fire. "What?" I was dumbfounded. He looked smug. "What was that?" "But…Carribia can't do magic! Even if she can see things in her dreams." He shook his head, exasperated. "Nevermind that. We gotta get to the bloody airport!" "This better work." "Or what?" I didn't have an answer to that, so I just jumped off the couch and grabbed my keys. "Let's go!"

We got through security ok, and stood in the snow in the airport. "What do we do now?" "Don't ask me. You knew the kid. She's your sister." "Hm. She wouldn't stay in civilisation. She would head for the wilderness." "Then we need a helicopter." "Done." I walked up to a random guy, shoved a wad of cash into his hand. "Where's the helicopter rental?" He looked startled. "Over next to Hangar B." "Thanks." I walking back to England and said smugly: "Hanger B." He rolled his eyes. "You didn't need to pay him that much!" "I didn't. Those were 1 dollar bills. Fair and square!" He ignored me and started walking.

We reached the hangar and rented a helicopter. England knew how to fly. Sorta. As we turned sharply left for the 3rd time, I yelled. "God! Where the hell did you learn to fly?" "WW2." "Oh." I had my binoculars out and was scanning the ground. I caught sight of some prints. Human prints. "There! Down below!" Arthur landed the helicopter with practiced ease, then jumped out. "Where?" he demanded. I was already scanning the ground. "Here!" He hurried over. 2 sets of prints appeared out of nowhere. One set was a little scuffed, making it look like the shoes changed from one set to another. The other was larger, but not by much. Both teen. Both hurried. "That's them." I said confidently. "We can't be sure," Britain warned. I insisted. "We've got no other lead. And if the 'teleported' like you said, they would have appeared out of thin air! Like these did." He relented, and we followed the prints. We walked for hours, and the prints led towards to a distant copse of trees. When we reached it, we found the remains of a fire and the scuff marks of a tent. More footprints led out of the copse. They led towards some hills. I cursed. England put his hand on my shoulder. "We'll get the helicopter and fly back. We can follow them much faster." I nodded and we left. Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

Carribia

We watched, breathless, as America and England looked around the camp. As they walked away, England shot us a glance over his shoulder and tilted his head slightly towards America. We remained motionless. He turned away. When they were gone, we both breathed a deep sigh of relief. "They're gone!" Canada yelped. I giggled. "Oh man, when Iggy saw us I thought we were dead!" He nodded fervently. "Totaly! This is scariest game of hide-and-seek I've ever played!" I decided to get serious again. "They've got a helicopter. We have to move before they catch up with us." He nodded. "Let's go."

We trecked across the tundra. We were heading towards some hills with shelter from the dreaded helicopter. After our near escape from the brothers, we were moving quickly. But we were still laughing and joking. We made fun of other countries and laughed at their various faults. We told stories. And time passed. We stopped for a break in another copse. I had just sat down on a log when a faint whining sound reached my ears. I frowned, curious. I got up and walked towards the sound. I peered under a bush and found what I was looking for. A little wolf, it's leg at an awkward angle. It's whining was from pain. I pulled the little pup out and cuddled it. It was dazed, and half unconscious. I knew immediately that I couldn't leave the pup alone to die. I brought it back to the clearing. Matthew saw the pup and raised an eyebrow. "What's with the dog?" "It's a wolf. And it's leg is broken! I can't leave it here to die!" "I never said we were. I was just asking. We're gonna need some wood for splints so we can wrap it's leg. No sign of the mother?" "No. It was alone under a bush." "We need to keep moving, but there's a branch over there that would work." "I'll hold the leg into place." "Wait. Lemme see that….just dislocated. Then we can just pop it back into place?" "Yeah." There was silence as we contemplated what do with the wolf pup. I decided to start. "I've done this before a million times." I pulled the pup into my lap as I sat down. "Here goes nothing." I said.

America

We reached the helicopter surprisingly fast. England looked troubled. He kept glancing back over his shoulder. "Are you ok?" He shook his head. "Ask yourself that question." "Why are you speaking in riddles?" "Because I want to dodge the bloody question." That effectively shut me up for a little while. By then we had reached the helicopter. He stepped in. "We need to hurry. They have already moved." "What?" "Nevermind. Get in the bloody helicopter." "Why do you say bloody for everything?" "Ask all the English folk." Again, his blunt comments shut me up. By then we were in the air, and it was near impossible to converse. So I was just left brooding with my thoughts. I imagined scenarios.

I imagined finding them. I imagined them hating me for what I had done, and rightfully so. But another scenario came to mind, where a human girl asked what was wrong. Where I told her, then she turned into Carribia. Another person came out, changed into Mat, and everything was perfect. These were good. I smiled faintly. Unbeknownst to me, England turned around, saw me smiling, and smiled back at me. I was lost. My thoughts switched to a grassy field. Rain was pouring down. I knew this, oh god I knew this. I tried to turn my thoughts away, but I was frozen. I saw the horrible scene, and almost cried. Was I really that harsh? _You used to be great…_

I had made a fatal mistake that day. Like I had made yesterday. England never stopped caring. I had just been too blind to see it. He had helped me, day and night, no questions asked. Even though I had scarred him deeply. I shook myself and looked at him. In the corner of the mirror, I could see him. His expression one of determination that I couldn't help but admire. Then he shouted. "Look!" There were two hikers, carrying a…what was that? A dog? He called to me over the roar of the blades. "That them?" "I can't tell! Can you get closer?" "Whaddaya think?" "Um…" We laughed, and the helicopter dipped closer. "Hrm. Shoot! Neither has black hair like Carribia!" His brow furled. "Carribia…never mind. If that's not them, it's not them." I was upset. "We followed the wrong trail!"

**God. I didn't expect this chapter to be so short in coming to y'all! It was fun to write! But I need to work on my other fics, considering the pestering from my friends. I have been reading a lot as well. Thanks for all the views guys! Ideas for the stories are always welcome!**


	9. Indecision

**HIIIIII! I really love writing this story! It's so much fun writing! I sincerely apologise for my crappy writing in this chapter, I'm writing this at 12:30, I just got home from a party. Nice party though. Going away party for my friends. ;( Anywho, this chapter should be a relief after the brutal emotional rollercoaster that I put y'all through last time. Maybe. I honestly might include fluff in this. I HAVE NO CLUE! But I can write good fluff, so be prepared for uncontrollable fangirling. wow, much feels, such emotion. Oh btw, no UsUk, this is ****brotherly ****fluff. That's it! I swear! They're brothers….people that's gross.**

Carribia

We had decided to be more careful. I had used magic to change into my human form, then alter it a bit. Matthew could change too, with some help from me. So when the helicopter flew overhead, the people inside didn't recognise us. Hopefully. We trecked all day, only stopping for brief breaks where we ate. Like usual, we talked. But it wasn't the happy banter of yesterday. We talked in low voices, about our brother. He got around to talking about how he had reacted. "When I saw his face, the look in his eyes was something from a nightmare!" I stopped. Just dead stopped. "No. Way. No freakin way." He looked back, concerned. "You ok?" "No! This is…oh god." "What?" "I need you to give me every detail of how the White House burned down." "How'd you know there was a fire?"

**Hehehe see what I did there? Oh btw guys, the stuffs below is **_**not! **_**UsUk! This is strictly **_**brotherly! **_**ok? Really. Everyone loves a good UsUk every once in a while, but not here. Go read Our Memories or something like that. The Ferocious Roars of Tea Drinking Dragons. All good UsUk.**

America

I descended the steps of my house with misery. I hadn't found them, and they probably hated me anyway. I walked down to the living room, and just sat on the couch. Staring at nothing. I eventually cried, I don't know. I just felt tears on my cheeks. England came over, like he had done ever since Carribia had gone missing. We just sat there, him offering comfort, me, desperately needing support. He pulled me closer to him, and I leaned on his shoulder. He held me, like he had done since we were younger, and I think I fell asleep. When I woke up, I didn't open my eyes, I just lay there. I didn't want to face the world. I wanted to have England hold me, have him stroke my head and comfort me forever.

When I finally mustered up the courage to open my eyes, then were met with emerald ones. I curled into him, and he hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "For what?" "Everything." He said nothing more, just squeezed me tighter. He must have been exhausted, trekking all over northern Canada, then coming here. I looked at him, and all I saw was love. No tiredness or irritation. Just love for me. And I'm sure my eyes looked the same way.

After a while, I broke the eyes contact, and curled up again. I really just wanted to hibernate, never wake up. And I'm also sure that England wouldn't move either. The whole situation was perfect. Except for the fact that when either of us moved it would be awkward as f***. So I didn't move. I didn't want to spoil the moment. We fell asleep like that, in each other's arms. Silently making up for the past.

**And that my friends, is the best goddamn subplot ever. I've been working on this idea, thousands of different scenarios, and this was completely random. If it leaned a bit towards UsUk, I apologize. It was awesome though. I have virtually no fluff in my life, but I can still write it! Cool! Awkward moment! *backs away slowly***

**Hell yeah! i'm still writing this! I'm not one of those writers who does 8 long chapters, then writes a small little chapter. I don't do that. This might be a little short though.**

England

I was worrying for America's sanity. He had found his brother and sister, just didn't recognise them. Now he was breaking apart. And all I could do was sit and watch. He seemed…smaller, somehow. He was always so full of energy, brushing off everything, not really caring. It was devastating to see him like this. He's usually so happy, bright and cheerful. I was staring at him as I thought. He nuzzled into me, just like he used to do when he was little. Almost before I realized what I was doing, I had hugged him close. He turned to me and whispered something. "I'm sorry." I was surprised. "For what?" "Everything." He turned away, curling into me again. I squeezed him tighter, pressing his body against mine. I still remembered how important physical contact was to him when he was sad or scared. I sighed quietly and stroked his head. Carribia was not a bad kid, she just get's these wild assumptions, and now with the whole Canada-America thing she was probably even more paranoid. But she might listen to me…

Carribia

I felt a faint vibration in my pocket. I pulled it out, turning it on as I did so. Caller id…f*ck. I said it out loud, then again for good measure. Mat turned, frowning. "What is it? Alfred calling your cell?" "No." He let out a sigh of relief. "Iggy calling my cell." He laughed slightly. Then seemed surprised at himself. "Answer it." I pressed the button. "Um…hello?" "Carribia." It wasn't a question. I decided to lighten the mood a bit. "Yes sir?" He sighed. It sounded like someone crumbling paper. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" He sounded really pissed. "No." "Then let me enlighten you," He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Your brother is passed out on the couch, after crying himself to sleep. He found his sister again, then it turns out she'd been working for his enemies. Then, there's a accident, and he goes a little crazy, because his only friend that he can confide to has been killed. His brother and sister leave him, and are currently missing. He thought he had found them, but he was _mistaken_. He's going to break soon. So what are you going to do about it?"

I was speechless. Then England started talking again. "Do you have any idea what you've put him through? It might seem like he went crazy, but he worked himself to the bone trying to find you. I'm here, holding him together, but this can't last long. I'm technically not even his brother anymore. And I know exactly what he's going through." The stunned silence extended further. I asked one question. "Does he know you're calling me?" "No. Like I said, he's passed out on the couch." I was silent, contemplating the situation. I couldn't reach a decision. So I procrastinated. "How much longer?" Silence. Then, "A few days, if we're lucky. Right now I'm not feeling very lucky, so don't take too long!" He hung up.

Canada had listened to my side of the conversation, and I told him the rest. He seemed…distant, I would say. He stared off into space, almost as if he was looking for something. I shook his shoulder gently. "Mat? You here?" He sighed. "I don't know what to do. Al…he doesn't do subtle emotions, so grieving is worse for him. Both ways here. I feel like a piece of sh*t for doing this, but I still think my reasons are justified." I nodded. "Maybe…maybe this has gone on long enough."

**Ooh, more feels! Canada wracked with indecision, overprotective England, (oh sh*t, least time Iggy got overprotective, he started a war…) and a depressed!America. Oh boy. This is awesome though, so many views! Please review! I love comments on my writing, even if it sucks. *winces* 3 furrfurr2001**


	10. Peace (sort of)

**Arg! My parents plan every second of my summer, and I have virtually no free time! Although my aunt is visiting, she's Tina Whittle! Yes, the Tai Randolph mysteries. I think I spelled that right? Urg. But yes, she's my aunt, and I'm very excited! I'll try to post this before the holidays, but don't get your hopes up. I'm so sorry! Now here's a story. (Oh btw, I recently discovered the Nightcore version of Demons. I destroyed the repeat button on that YouTube page. .Good)**

Canada

I was feeling ripped in two. Carribia had hesitantly agreed to England's not-so-subtle request. I could understand that. She had lived with this raging war inside her for a long time, she was probably ready to give in. But for me, the feeling was raw, and I was not so ready to forgive and forget. On the other hand, I had listened to everything Arthur had said, and the anger in his voice had been evident. I stood up and started pacing. Carribia frowned when she saw this. She got up and pulled me back down. "Sit. Pacing is just gonna make it worse." "I need to do something!" "Here." She handed me a small teal device. It was…an iPod? What? "Listen. I've got a playlist on there I listen to when I'm stressed." "Um, ok?" I put the headphones in and she fiddled with the buttons for a bit. "This is so random…we're in the middle of a crisis and you're telling me to listen to Nightcore?" She crossed her arms. "Don't diss Nightcore. Anyway, we have a bit." "Wow, Nightcore over your brother. Makes perfect sense." "You're the one listening to it." She pointed out. I sighed. "This is so stupid. All of this." "I know. But we can't do nothing. We gotta do something." "Doing nothing is something." "You are _so _America's brother."

England

I had been pacing the room for the last hour, waiting for a phone call from anyone. Anything. I had used a charm on Alfred to keep him asleep, but it wouldn't last much longer. Finally, _finally! _my phone rang. "Iggy?" "Don't call me that." "Iggy, we've reached a decision." "And?" There was nothing, just a crackling sound. Then broken speech. "We-sorry-breaking-go" "Not funny." There was laughter from the other side. "So, where'd you get the paper?" More laughter. "Well?" "Well…" I felt a sinking feeling in my gut. "He started it so-" I hung up, not wanting to hear excuses. I started pacing again. This was the worse possible thing that could happen! They…they…I looked at America, sleeping on the couch. All the worry, hatred of himself had fallen from his face. He looked, well, peaceful. I felt a surge of protectiveness. He didn't deserve this. My crazy, loud, obnoxious brother. Yes, brother. No war, so fighting, nothing. America hadn't looked more vulnerable when he was tiny, living alone in a field. In Finland. I had always wondered…why Finland? That made no sense at all…oh well. I picked up my phone. Dammit! Carribia had her phone off. Again. Why? There was no point in hiding where they were, they knew I had seen them. Unless they had moved far, which was highly doubtful. All the thoughts were swirling through my head so fast I hardly noticed when the doorbell rang. As I walked slowly towards it, it rang again. "Shut it France! I don't really care-" When I opened the door, two blurs shot on either side of me into the house. When I had recovered, I smiled. So I had been wrong.

I heard a shout come from the living room. Followed by a crash, and another yell. Then laughter, then silence. I could faintly hear what they were saying. "You did what?" "I was stupid, ok?" "No difference than usual then?" "Shut up. Or I'll run away again." Someone snorted. "And then he'll get depressed again, and Iggy will have to play babysitter." "Hey!" "It's true…he was pissed." I decided to join the conversation. "No, I was pissed at Ukraine." I walked into the room to see the siblings on the couch, lounging as though nothing had happened. They were laughing at my comment. "Honestly, you should start taking antidepressant pills. That was horrible." They laughed again. They whole gang was back together at least. I smiled. They were exchanging stories now. "Did I ever tell you about the time I fell off a cliff and was rescued by a snake?"

**And this is where the saga of Carribia comes to an end. At least, the first one. Ohyes. I have outlined the rough sketch of a sequel. Any ideas are welcome. But…I have one more unfinished thread the wrap up. The epilogue. The story has one more loose end. Whoever guesses what it is before they read it is amazing. Thank you all for the support, especially skylaeatpie. Please review and add ideas or whatever. I've started looking for a beta editor, so pm me about that and we can talk. I love talking to people about the stories, so feel free! Thanks again y'all!**


	11. Epilogue

Canada

I grabbed Carribia's arm and pulled her along. She was laughing, her long black hair streaming back in the icy wind on the top of the glacier. We reached the peak and stopped, gasping for breath. "Ok, Mattie, why did you bring me all the way up here?" I smiled. It had been a year ago when we left the northern Canadian wilderness to make things right with America. Now we were back, and it was awesome as ever. I pointed to the sky. She looked puzzled, then her eyes widened. "The Northern Lights!" She breathed. I smiled, then turned serious. I took both her hands in mine. She turned to face me, her blue eyes luminous. I spoke. "I was wondering…" She looked at me expectantly. "I was just…will you go out with me?" And then, under the blazing Arctic sky, she kissed me.

**And that's it! This…was…unbelievable. I loved every letter of this. And I'm sure many of you thought I had abandoned this line. Nope! I was waiting for the right time. And this seemed like a good way to do it. Introducing…Canada x Carribia!**

**Love, furrfurr2001**


End file.
